


A very Sope KissCam

by superdeanlover



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - You've Got Mail Fusion, Hidden Talents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdeanlover/pseuds/superdeanlover
Summary: Yoongi is just having another regular day at work as Benny the Bull when the KissCam catches a poor guy on a horrible date. Yoongi decides to intervene and throw a drink over the guy's head for ignoring such a cute date.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impalafortrenchcoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalafortrenchcoats/gifts).



“Tom did you find anyone?”

“Nope,” Tom looked over the applications and no one stood out. “Look Eric I know-“

“No, no, no, no, he kicked someone remember? That’s why we had to let him go!”

“Eric, I’ve been trying for weeks to find someone. I’ve done a million interviews and no one comes close.” 

“Damn it, fucken shit, fuuuuuuuck!”

“I’ll call him,” Tom said as he added note on his agenda to contact Min Yoongi. 

“You need to add a no kicking clause in his contract.,” Eric said as he walked out of the conference room still cursing. “And a no biting clause!”

**  
“Holly, I love you so much. These last months have been hard for me. I lost my job and really a part of who I was and I had to reevaluate my life. But even while all of that you stayed by myside. You encouraged me even as my brother that traitor Namjoon and his husband Jin tried to force me into a decision. You stayed by myside as they all turned on me. Just know that I will always love you. Your chocolate soft hair, big bright eyes, and beautiful sweet paws will be in my heart forever. So, as a sign of my love to you, I present you a new pink collar and a new kumamon toy. 

Holly did her best to sit still even though her butt was vibrating slightly off of the ground. One day, Yoongi didn’t leave to go to work like he usually did. They spent the day having fun and playing, but at night they had cuddled he had been sad. Holly was glad to see that her master seemed to be happy, because she had tried everything to cheer him up. Today he seemed happy and she was excited to go to the park with him. He always seemed better after a good walk. 

“Ok let me see the collar on you,” Holly stood really still as her master took a picture of her. “You look amazing! Alright girl lets go.” 

Right before they reached the door, Holly’s heart sank as she heard the phone ring. That thing was so noisy, Holly tried not to whine as she stood by the door waiting. Holly yelped when her master came back and picked her up. “We did it Holly! We did it my love. I knew those fuckers would come back crawling. Now French me you beautiful dog!”’

Holly was jumping around a few minutes later after her master set her down. He was more excited than she’d seen him in a long time. “Alright Min Holly, let’s go strut our stuff.” 

**  
01/03/2015

It was halftime and the score was tied between the Celtics and the Bulls. “They’re looking ok tonight, aren’t they?”

“They’re ok,” Yoongi said pulling head off of his costume. “They’re still not as consistent as they can be.” 

“True,” Jimin said pulling his head phones on. “Ready for some KissCam action?”

“Always,” Yoongi smiled. Yoongi watched as Jimin signaled Jungkook their knew camera guy. 

The best part about the KissCam was how surprised people got right before kissing. It was sweet, funny, and adorable all in one. 

“Al right Jungkook now find me a sweet older couple, let’s start this KissCam with the message that love like the Chicago Bulls legacy lasts.” 

The camera panned out to a couple in the crowd, “ahhh Jungkook they’re cute. nice job. Alright so next couple remember this is a journey on love,” Jimin narrated. 

“Oh she has a cute hat… ohhh he’s cradle robbing I like it.. I like it! Ok now Jungkook we need a couple from the opposite team… we’re not bias here….” 

“Found one,” Jungkook’s voice rang through the intercom, “and I think you’re going to love it.” 

“Of course, he’s on his phone,” Jimin said annoyed. “Look at his stupid face… Ahhh the guy he was with looked really excited and he’s really cute… Yes, Booooooooo. Poor thing, if I went out with that I wouldn’t ignore him.” 

“But you’re not,” Jungkook’s voice was not amused. 

“Of course not,” Jimin said sweetly into the mic. “Alright well they’re cute… great great moving on… Jungkook do me a favor pan back to the hottie on the bad date…. Yes.. oh and the crowd goes wild hahaha I love it.” 

“That guy’s a real dick right Yoongi,” Jimin asked as he watched Yoongi look at the screen unable to take his eyes off of the succulent guy on the bad date. 

“I’ll be back,” Yoongi said putting on the head of his costume. “Tell Jungkook to give me 20 seconds then go back to them.” 

“You heard him Jungkook and please give me a good full shot. Yoongi is going to give us a gem and I know it.” 

**  
It wasn’t that Yoongi liked getting involved in people’s business because he absolutely did not. But there was something about people being rude that just moved him to action. Yoongi watched from the top of the stairs as the KissCam pulled the couple into view again. The first guy was dressed in a Celtics hoddie and a beanie and his date was simply dressed in jeans and a soft jacket. The date again tried in vain to get the guys attention and nothing. The guy or douche bag, although in all honesty he’d heard douches are refreshing, put the phone down but didn’t hang up. The nerve of the asshole so Yoongi decided that his last chance was up and moved in. 

Yoongi’s plan was to stand over the guy and stare him down, but something about the guy’s date and how upset he looked moved him to action. So, he smacked the guy on the head took the drink the cute guy was holding and poured it over his head. Then in a moment of true inspiration, picked up the Cutie wedding style and ran off with his date.

It was the guy’s beautiful smile that caught Yoongi’s attention first. 

“Oh, my god,” the cutie said breathlessly when Yoongi set him down. “I… wow. I can’t even… good think I didn’t drop my nachos.” 

Yoongi watched the cutie laugh happily before turning to walk away. “Excuse me.” Yoongi turned around to see the cutie still holding on to the nachos. “Thank you, Mr. Benny the Bull you are, a gentleman and a scholar.” 

**  
“I am sorry but I can’t release that information out.” 

“Please, there has to be a way I can contact him somehow. I just really want to thank him properly from saving me from my date from hell. I was on the KissCam is there really nothing you can do to help me?”

“I can call the KissCam producer for you.” 

“No need Taehyung I am here what’s up,” Jimin walked up to the counter just to see the cutie that was on the bad date. 

“Hello, you’re the producer?” Jimin simply nodded and understood completely why Taehyung had offered to call him. The guy had the most brilliant smile he’d ever set eyes on and his boyfriend was Jungkook who was objectively speaking gorgeous. 

“Oh, that’s great. My name is Jung Hoseok. I was on the KissCam today, but of course you saw that.” Jimin had to force himself to blink the guy flashed him a shy smile and he almost swallowed his tongue. He was like the fucken sun. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Taehyung lift a piece of paper with a highlighter yellow sun drawn on it. 

“I was really surprised and didn’t thank Mr. Benny the Bull for saving me from the most horrible date I’ve ever been on in my life. I was hoping to find out his name and thank him properly. I think when I spoke to him,” Hoseok started to laugh. “I couldn’t stop talking about not dropping my nachos. So perhaps you can help me?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Yoongi is going to kill you, you know that right?” 

Jimin had secretly suspected as much after he gave Hoseok Yoongi’s work schedule. But surely, Yoongi would understand, wouldn’t he? 

“And I am not going to protect you,” Jungkook added. 

“Ahhh Kookie why? Look I swear I was tricked into all of this.” 

“What exactly did you get tricked into?” 

“I…. I plead the fifth then. You’re not going to save me anyway,” Jimin said with a pout. 

“MOVE MOVE MOVE,… SHIT JIMIN RUN YOONGI IS AFTER US.” Taehyung ran past Jimin like the devil was on his heels. Two seconds later, Yoongi turned the corner. 

“Jungkook,” Jimin said not taking his eyes off of Yoongi. “Know that, I love you and you have the prettiest dick I’ve ever seen … hell in a few years I’d have proposed to you,” and ran for his life. 

10 minutes earlier 

“Good Morning, Yoongi.” 

“Good Morning,” Yoongi responded surprised to see that the receptionist was talking to him. In general, the receptionists and assistants that worked with him avoided Yoongi at all costs. Truth be told, Min Yoongi was a grouch. Sure, when he had his Benny the Bull costume on he was charm and friendliness, but outside of it Yoongi just didn’t care for people much. When Yoongi opened the door to the locker room the whole room erupted in cheers and jeers. 

“Yoongi why didn’t you tell us you liked flowers so much?” One of the players yelled out. 

“Well we should have known,” another yelled from across the room. “Look at his white soft skin.” 

“Ahhhh he’s our own little bit of suga!”

“Guys quit being assholes…. Let’s wait until he reads the card,” the assistant coach walked over and handed Yoongi a ridiculously large red envelope. 

To: Mr. Benny the Bull  
From: Jung Hoseok  
Yoongi opened the envelope and took out the card. 

“I had never found a place where I felt like I belonged, until you took me in your arms.” 

Hello Mr. Benny the Bull,  
I just wanted to personally thank you for saving me from a horrible date. Your gesture definitely made my first visit to the United Center memorable. I heard from a little bird that you like kumamon. Can I just say that I am incredibly impressed by your taste and it shows great insight on your part.  
It would be my pleasure to thank you personally with dinner. If you have a day off from saving the world and being the incredible mascot to the Chicago Bulls please do not hesitate to call.

Your fan,  
Jung Hoseok. 

**  
“I am not going to ask again. What did you tell him?” 

Jimin was on his knees next to Taehyung both with their hands over their head. Yoongi had caught them and it hadn’t been pretty. 

“It was Jimin. He gave him your schedule.” 

“You bitch,” Jimin put his hands down and stared at Taehyung only to get cuffed on the head by Yoongi. 

“Jimin,” Yoongi’s tone of voice made Jimin wince a little. 

“Hyung… Hyung he just wanted to thank you. I didn’t think that it was that bad,” Jimin waited but nothing happened. The only sound in the hallway was the soft click of Yoongi’s footsteps as he walked around them. “He seems really nice…. Look Hyung I am not even sure why you’re so mad…..,” Jimin was sweating through his clothes and he was no longer sure if it was from being on his knees with his hands over his head or fear. “Ok, I am sorry. I gave him your schedule for this week and then I showed him some pictures you posted of Holly on Instagram. But I swear I told him nothing else.” 

When Yoongi walked away without saying a word it wasn’t relief that Jimin felt but dread. “Now you’ve done it big mouth,” Taehyung said. “If he’d have kicked our ass it be over and done with. He’s never just walked away.” 

Jimin prayed to every and any god who would take mercy on him that this would blow over. But because his name is Park Jimin this did not happen.

Two later another bomb dropped.  
“Jimin we have a problem.” 

“Taehyung, I am swamped with work what is it?” Jimin’s desk was full of paper work. 

“You know the receptionist Yura?”

“Taehyung…”

“Ok, so you know how Yura is super nice and we’re friends right?”

“Taehyung!”

“Jimin… you can sass me all you want, but I am about to save you.” Jimin ran a hand through his hair and turned his attention back to the phone call.

“Ok,” Taehyung continued. “So Yura just called me and guess who sent another package?”

“Oh, god no,” Jimin stood up. “Don’t do anything, I’ll be right over.” 

**  
“Who is this guy,” Jungkook asked as Jimin and Taehyung stood around a basket and another arrangement of flowers. 

“I don’t know, but he’s romantic as fuck,” Taehyung answered in awe. “Just look at this basket! Comic books, games, and art prints, if I was going to try to catch myself a Yoongi this is what I would put in a basket.” 

“We have to hide it. If Yoongi sees this he’s going to kill us,” Jimin said wide eyed. 

“Wait why us,” Jungkook asked, “I didn’t do anything.” 

“Well Jungkook it’s too late for all of us. If Taehyung and I go down, we’re dragging you down with us because Yoongi is going to kill us all. Jungkook you get the balloons. Taehyung, you get the flowers and let’s book it.” 

All they needed was 10 more seconds to get away. “Stop!” Jungkook, Jimin, and Taehyung all froze midstride. “Turn around… Don’t tell me that those are for me.”

Taehyung, Jungkook, and Jimin all looked at each other. “Someone say something.”

“Hyung you said not to tell you that these are for you,” Taehyung spoke up,” … and these are for you.” 

“Son of a bitch! Hand that shit over to me now…. Now assume the position.” Jimin, Jungkook, and Taehyung all went on their knees and lifted their hands over their head. 

**  
“Holly… I am home,” Holly ran over and greeted her master. While she was excited to see him, the balloons caught her attention. 

“No Holly we don’t play with these. They’re from the crazy guy who is still trying to thank me.” 

Yoongi set the ridiculously large basket on his counter. He’d gotten so much grief from the team again. Apparently, he was being courted. The physical therapist had very helpfully shared that he had taken a similar approach when he started dating his wife. The team had loved that. Yoongi tore into the basket there were comic books some he knew well and some he’d been wanting to get his hands on. There were also some classic video games, but what caught his attention were the art prints. These were simply mounted photographs of still lives. all the images used a different medium. One had the single pop of color as the rest of the image was blanketed in black and white. One had that technique where the background is blurred and a single cherry bloom tree stood in all its greatness. The prints were amazing, but Yoongi needed it to stop. He looked through the basket until he found the business card. 

Jung Hoseok  
Artistic Director  
Bangtang Inc. 

“Well at least the guy has a job right Holly? He’s weird as fuck but I am sure he’s reasonable or can be,” Holly took this as an invitation to lick Yoongi’s face. “Oh, I know, I am so sweet, nice and talkative that no one can keep their hands off of me, but worry not my one true love. I am only yours.” 

Yoongi dialed the number and carefully planned what he was going to say to the secretary. After two rings a smooth male voice answered,” Hello.” 

“Hmmm yes, hello,” Yoongi took a few seconds to regain his composure. What kind of place did the guy work at that the secretary didn’t answer with a full greeting. “Yes, sorry I’d like to leave a message for Mr. Jung Hoseok.” 

The slight chuckle at the other end of the line was already pissing Yoongi off. “Yes, what can I help you with.” The stupid voice said. 

“My name is… ahh.” 

“I am sorry do you not know your name,” the ridiculous voice said. 

“Can I just leave the message in the name of Benny.” 

“Great ok Mr. Benny…. Wait… is this Benny the Bull? Oh this is great, did you like the basket I sent?”

“I am sorry… I was just trying to leave a message.” 

“I am so excited you finally called. I knew the first gift was a little much, but you do not understand that date was death. Half way through I really took it as a sign from heaven that I might not be meant to date ever again. But how are you doing?”

“This is Hoseok then,” Yoongi asked. 

The voice on the line laughed, “yes, it’s me. I am glad you called. It’s nice to finally get to talk to you. But how-“

“I am sorry,” Yoongi cut him off. “I was just calling to let you know that you can stop with the gifts. I was just doing my job good bye.” 

“Wait I wanted to-“

Yoongi hung up the phone and was incredibly pleased with himself. Usually Yoongi people skills were subpart, but that had gone well. He had gotten his point across and had thanked the weirdo for the gifts. Yoongi didn’t think that the guy would ever come back around after that.


	3. Chapter 3

“What are you going to order?” 

“A new life,” Hoseok said as he slumped his shoulders. 

“Oh, I don’t think they serve that here,” Jin said jokingly as he picked up his water. 

“Oh, you mock me because you’re so happy with Namjoon…. I hate you,” Hoseok whispered as the server walked up to take their order. 

“Ok so what happened? Am I to assume that things are not going well with your mystery man,” Jin buttered some bread and handed a piece to Hoseok. 

“Well, I took your suggestion and sent the second gift,” Hoseok explained. “I don’t know what he likes so went shopping and picked up stuff I like. I thought it would be a nice touch and way to start the whole getting to know each other process.” 

“Ahhhh,” Jin interrupted. “That’s actually really cute and smart.” 

“We’ll he finally called- “

“Oh that’s great- “

“No, no no,” Hoseok said, “I am not done with the story.” Jin reached over the table and patted Hoseok’s hand in encouragement. “So, I gave him my personal line business card, I get a call in the evening and it’s from an unknown number. I answer and the guy asks for Jung Hosoek so I kind of chuckle right because anyone who has that number knows it’s mine. So, the guy says he wants to leave a message so I play along and ask for a name. I honestly thought it was Namjoon trying to play a prank on me or something, but the guy says it’s from Benny so I know its him. I got really excited that he finally called, but all he said was that I didn’t have to thank him anymore for saving me from the date and hung up.” Hoseok pouted as the waiter delivered their appetizer. 

“Thank you,” Jin said smiling brightly at the server. The poor guy missed a step as he tried to walk away. 

“You really shouldn’t do that,” Hoseok said picking up his fork. 

“Do what,” Jin asked innocently. 

“Blind people with your beauty.” 

“Ahhh well maybe we should focus on you since you’re the one with dating problems. But wait I am confused,” Jin said taking his first mouthful of food. “Why was he saying you didn’t have to thank him anymore?” 

“Well the first gift I sent was to thank him for the rescue and to ask him out right. Then I sent the next one as well, but I kept that one casual again suggesting we go out to dinner,” Hoseok explained. 

“Hmmm did you say exactly that. Hello, here is a gift we should go to dinner?”

“Well no, I thanked him again for saving me,” Hoseok wrinkled his eyebrow. He might have also brought that up when they spoke. 

“So how is he supposed to know that the gifts are a sign of lets date and not gratitude?”

“I mean the gifts were pretty out there. Roses, giant card, balloons the works.” 

“Yeah you told me,” Jin set his fork down and looked at Hoseok. 

“I specifically asked him to dinner though.”

“A thank you dinner,” Jin interrupted. 

“I told him he could call me anytime.”

“Call anytime to thank him,” Jin interrupted again. 

“Ahhh shit but… no I was really obvious that I was interested,” Hoseok defended. 

“Were you,” Jin asked picking up his fork again. 

“I mean it would be hard to mistake my intentions, right? You’d have to be pretty oblivious.” 

“I have one word for you or two actually: Kim Namjoon.” 

Hoseok groaned. It was true his music partner was oblivious. Jin and Namjoon had been dating for about 6 months before he noticed. “Namjoon is unique there is no way someone is that oblivious. I was really clear in my intensions.” 

“Hmmm you would think that, and if you think Namjoon is bad you should meet my brother-in-law. He’s a great guy really and super hard working, but he doesn’t socialize much so if anyone ever hit on him I doubt he’d be able to tell.” 

“The one that likes to sleep right,” Hoseok asked as the waiter changed their plates. 

“Yeah, and he loves to sleep. ‘Like’s too sleep’ is an understatement.” 

“Shit who doesn’t,” Hoseok took a drink of water. “If things don’t work out, you should fix us up. I think becoming a hermit with him might be the future I was destined for.” 

“Suga is pretty handsome.. just a bit prickly before you get to know him.”

“Suga?... Really?” 

“It’s a family nickname,” Jin laughed. “Yeah Suga is great, he’s just a quiet guy. But back to your mystery man, I think you should just be upfront with him. I mean you’ve already thrown a ridiculous amount of gifts his way what could it really do to just ask him out specifically. 

**  
“Hyung, I think we’re going to make the play off’s again.”

“Yeah, Jungkook I am not how far we’ll go but it should be fun. Thanks for helping me walk over my costume.” 

“No problem Hyung. Also are you still mad at Taehyung and Jimin?”

“No, I fixed the problem already, but I am still giving them the silent treatment.” 

“Damn Hyung, Jimin has been shitting bricks for a week now.” 

“Good that will teach him to mind his own business. I know Taehyung didn’t mean to get involved so I am letting him slide. But hey, I was thinking we could do a video game night.”

“Oh yeah hyung, that sounds like a great idea. Hyung…. Isn’t that, that guy that’s been sending you things,” Jungkook asked as he nodded towards a neatly dressed guy at the lobby. 

“Fucken shit,” Yoongi did the only thing he could think of and dropped everything he had and put on the head of his costume. He, Min Yoongi, stood in the lobby of the United Center in his Adidas track suit and Benny the Bull head. 

“Hey,” Hoseok smiled and waved excitedly. 

Yoongi froze and truth be told was it because of the pretty smile or because he know feared this man.

“Hyung, run for it I’ll tackle him,” Jungkook said as he moved slowly and set what he was carrying down. 

“Jungkook you’re a good kid, but I don’t think there’s much we can do: we’ve been spotted. But Jungkook, I do ask for one thing,” Yoongi said as the creepy guy with the great smile was almost upon them. “If I disappear make sure they check this guy’s basement first.” 

“Hello Benny. HI… your name is Jungkook right? I met you last time I was here,” Jungkook just nodded. “We’ll it’s nice to see you again I was in the neighborhood and I thought I’d come by and see if I would catch you.” 

“You were in the neighborhood,” Yoongi asked taking a small step back.

“Well actually no I wasn’t in the neighborhood,” Hoseok said. “I came to find you… Ahhhhh I was hoping we could talk for a second in private.” 

“Jungkook and I actually have some work after so we can talk now if you’d like,” Yoongi said still using his benny the bull costume as a shield. 

“Ok so first I want to apologize for the mix up last week. I was on a horrible date as you know and I’ve mentioned several times. I sent you the first gift because I was really excited and I wanted to get to know you. I sent the second gift with the same intention, but is come to my attention that perhaps I wasn’t clear. I wasn’t just sending you the gifts as a thank you. I doubt anyone would be that thankful. I was actually trying and failing slightly at asking you out on a date,” Hoseok said with one of his brightest smiles. 

“Oh, see hyung, we told you! He was just asking you out,” Jungkook didn’t see the glare from Yoongi: he felt it. “Ahhh… I just remembered Jimin needed me for something… bye.” 

Yoongi closed his eyes inside of his costume. His life was a nightmare. He had secretly hoped the creepy guy with the bright smile was just thankful and would leave him alone, but no it was much worst because Yoongi did not date. He’d tried it and it had involved way too many steps, guess, plans, and he wasn’t for it. Yoongi was in the middle of evaluating what he’d done that had landed him in this position when the unthinkable happened. He found himself not just wearing his Benny the Bull head in his Adidas track suit in the lobby of the United Center, but with the creepy guy with the bright smile inside of the head as well. 

“So, what do you say want to go on a date?” 

**  
“OMG JUNG HOSEOK YOU DID WHAT?” 

Hoseok closed his eyes and let the shame wash over him as he paced his apartment. “I was trying to be playful,” he said into the receiver as he threw himself down on the floor next to his bed. The bed was for civilized people who didn’t stick their head into a cartoon bull when it was occupied. Hoseok waited until Jin’s laughter subsided. 

“So what did the poor guy do?” 

“Well,” Hoseok closed his eyes again and tried to have the carpet of his apartment swallow him whole, unfortunately it wasn’t shaggy enough. “He tried to get away of course. We were inside of a mascot head and so…. We both fell.” 

“I CAN’T….. I CAN’T,” Jin was in full breathless laughter.

Hoseok moaned but kept on with the story. Maybe if he got it out there it could disperse into the universe into nothingness, “when we fell I kind of kissed him.” 

“NO….. NO I CAN’T ….. I CAN’T…. OH MY GOD…”

“But it wasn’t like a cute kiss like in the dramas,” Hoseok flipped over and put his head directly into the carpet. Yes, civilized people could breathe fresh air. Idiots who busted someone’s lip with a mascot head attacked deserved nothing. “When we finally got out of the head… he may or may not have been bleeding.” 

“NO…. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OHHHHHH MYYYYYY GOOOOODDDDD” 

Hoseok pulled the phone away from his face and just let it fall on his side. He could hear Jin’s cackle. How could he have messed things up so badly? He was usually good at the dating thing. He was social and had good communication skills some people might call him smooth even. He had never in his life botched a date so badly. Although it wasn’t even a date, it was an asking and he’d screwed it up. Hoseok turned to look at his phone and just waited for Jin to stop heaving. 

“Ok you asshole… that’s enough,” Hoseok said into the phone. 

“I am sorry,” Jin said still laughing. “It’s just… only you man. Well Hoseok… On the bright side now you know you don’t have a chance with this guy, because I can’t imagine a comeback from that.” 

“Yeah thanks,” Hoseok stared at his ceiling. Jin was right now he just needed to erase the memory from his mind and he’d be fine. He was sure that as soon as his lips stopped tingling from the kiss that would happen.


	4. Chapter 4

“Jin I am home.” 

Jin turned just in time to receive his greeting kiss from Namjoon. “how was work?” 

“It was, “Namjoon sat on the counter. “We’re in the process of hiring a new producer. Hoseok has a good lead on a great one. He produces underground music for local artists and he’s exceptional. But he’s been impossible to find so far.”

“What do you mean,” Namjoon watched the swift and graceful movements of Jin as he prepared their dinner and felt a slight twinge of jealousy. Try as he might, Namjoon was a clumsy fool that would burn the house down trying to make ramen. 

“Well he has an agent kind of.... But said agent doesn’t seem very reliable or legitimate. He can't seem to give us an details outside of what we already know but is all we’ve been able to track down. The producer that we're after goes by the name of Agust D, but no one really knows him, hangs out with him, or knows how to contact him directly. So far all of our sources have come up empty, he's a fucken ghost.” 

“Ohhhh," Jin replied showing some interest, “sounds mysterious.” 

“Mysterious sure and exceptionally annoying. If we could getting a meeting or something it would help us out, but so far its been impossible. Also this secrecy is probably one of the reasons why the guy hasn’t hit the mainstream.” 

“Oh Namjoon,” Jin stirred the noodles and picked up a striving plate. “Not everyone wants to ‘make it big’ or be mainstream for that matter. Maybe for him he just likes his work and its simply about the music..... Like the way, you used to before you started to bring mountains of paperwork into my home.’ 

“I’ve been getting better…” Namjoon tried not to shrink into his chair under his husband’s stare. 

“Sure… You can tell me over dinner how your mountains of paperwork are getting better and not spilling into the living room again. But on a different note, have you talked to Suga lately?”

“Not since he called to tell me he got his job back,” Namjoon walked over and washed his hands to help Jin setup for diner.

“Well…,” Jin stared his husband down.

“I’ll invite him to have lunch with us next week.” 

“There you go,” Jin smiled. “I am going to see the kids tomorrow so I’ll see if I can get any gossip.” 

**  
“Come here, I missed you guys.” Jin opened his arms as the three maknaes walked towards him to give him a hug. “Ok let’s sit down.” 

“How are you hyung,” Jimin asked as he tried to elbow Taehyung out of the way and sit next to Jin but failed.

“I am great,” Jin smiled and motioned to the open chair facing him. “How are my three favorite maknaes? How is work going?”

“Work is great hyung,” Taehyung reached over everyone to fill his cup with water. “We’ve had an exciting few weeks at work-ouch!”

“Yes, hyung,” Jimin covered quickly. “With the playoffs coming up we’ve been swamped.” 

“You kicked me,” Taehyung accused.

Jimin lifted his glass of water to his lips and bit out, “shut up!”

“Well it hurt,” Taehyung rubbed his shin. Taehyung turned his attention back to Jin exited to see him, “but yeah hyung work has been crazy… Yoongi hyung-“

“Tae didn’t you want bread,” Jungkook interrupted.

“Not really,” Taehyung said. “I ate before we came remember.” 

“Oh for the love of all that’s holy shut up Taehyung,” Jimin groaned. 

“What’s going on,” Jin asked looking at the three boys. 

Jungkook bowed his head and looked at his hands but strictly avoided looking at Jin. Jimin just smiled nervously but said nothing. Taehyung on the other hand developed such an intense thirst he finished his glass of water in one go. 

Jin crossed his arms over his chest and waited. Sure enough less than thirty seconds of silence, Jimin broke first. 

“Jin hyung we can’t give you all the details because… well you know Yoongi hyung will kill us. But it’s just this guy who’s interested in him, but you know how Yoongi hyung is....” 

“Jimin…,” Jungkook said reproachfully.

“What,” Jimin countered. “Jin hyun was going to grill us anyway.” 

“Ok. Ok, quit fighting, let’s get some food first then I’ll squeeze more details out of you guys.” 

Thirty minutes later, Jin had to be impressed. Despite the rough start, none of the kids were spilling much about the mystery man that was pursuing Yoongi. All Jin knew was that Yoongi had met this man at work. Jin decided a quick frozen yogurt trip would do the trick. 

“Well, I am glad Yoongi is seeing someone,” Jin took a giant spoonful of frozen yogurt. His usual mix of plain and mango yogurt with every toping imaginable was delicious. 

“He’s not dating him,” Jungkook corrected before he caught himself. 

“Ahhh,” Jin said as he took another spoonful. 

Jimin shot Jungkook a desperate look. Yoongi hyung had specifically told them not to talk about what had happened at work. Jimin made a mental list of all the things he wouldn’t live to do, because Yoongi was definitely going to kill them this time. 

Jin decided to take some pity on the kids and invited them to go shopping for a bit to get more details. He needed to isolate and question them individually. 

“Taehyung what do you think about this sweater,” Jin said holding the item up. 

“Oh hyung that’s such a cool sweater,” Taehyung walked over towards Jin. “Oh its Gucci, I love their patterns.” 

“I wanted to get something for Yoongi as a congratulations for settling back into his job. Do you think he’ll like this,” Jin asked innocently. 

“Hmmm no Yoongi hyung doesn’t like flashy patterns,” Taehyung touched the intricate design lovingly. 

“Hmmm any ideas of what I could get him,” Jin asked making up his mind to buy the sweater for Taehyung later. 

“Well hyung… I’d suggest comic books or some new games but Yoongi hyung just got a ton as a gift.” 

A gift, Jin thought interesting. “Maybe I’ll just send him flowers as congratulations.” 

“Ahhh hyung, I didn’t say anything, but I wouldn’t send Yoongi hyung flowers right now.”

“And why not,” Jin asked. 

“Well.. Mmmm,” Taehyung turned around to make sure Jimin and Jungkook weren’t within hearing distance. “The guy that has been asking Yoongi hyung out has been sending him flowers, and not a single arrangement but tons. And those big cheesy cards WITH balloons," Taehyung raised his eyebrows as if receiving balloons was crossing a line. "Also hyung if you see him, don’t ask what happened to his face. He has a busted lip right now.” 

Jin felt the sweater slip through his fingers. The planets had aligned, the Matrix had collapsed and he was finally able to see the code. Hoseok… mystery man… United Center… Yoongi… flowers.. Comic books and video games… Yoongi and Hoseok. Hoseok and Yoongi. Oh sweet baby Jesus, Joseph and Mary…INSIDE OF THE SUIT: THE KISS…. There was no spoon because Jung Hoseok and Min Yoongi were perfect for each other. 

“Hyung… hyung are you ok,” Jin vaguely heard Taehyung’s voice. “Jimin… Jungkook come here I don’t think Jin hyung feels well.” 

Min Yoongi and Jung Hoseok, Jin thought again. The bright ball of sunshine that Hoseok was and the soft calm of Yoongi. They were made for each other why hadn’t he seen it before. Jin snapped out of his contemplation when the three kids looked at him with worried eyes. 

“Hyung,” Jimin put a hand on his shoulder, “are you ok?”

“Yes, Jimin,” Jin took the sweater he had dropped from Taehyung’s hands and smiled as big as he could “Everything is perfect,” Jin said as he brought the three of them into a hug.


	5. Chapter 5

Jin walked into Bighit entertainment building with two boxes of lunch and ready to charm his plan into action. 

“Hello Mr. Kim,” the new receptionist Hera buzzed him in.

Jin opened the door and walked in. “Hera, its Jin or Seokjin if you really must, but Mr. Kim… yuck. Please don’t call me that again it makes me feel old.”

“Yes, Mr…. I mean Seokjin.”

“Thank you,” Jin smiled and walked towards the elevator. Jin never ceased to be impressed at what Namjoon and Hoseok had built together. What had started as a means to break into the industry by Namjoon had ended up as one of the best alternative music companies of the country. Jin stifled a giggle as he walked past a portrait of Namjoon when he first started in the industry. The curly afro was as hilarious as always.

Jin stood at the door and watched Namjoon answer a phone call. His voice was friendly, direct, and there wasn’t an inch of him Jin didn’t think wasn’t perfect. He knocked slowly on the door frame and waited for Namjoon to wave him in.

“Look, I hear what you’re saying and if there had been one more rap video cliché in this layout I’d have put the money down for the bottle of Dom,” Namjoon winked at Jin and handed over the story board.

Super attractive music video girls: check.

Blatant celebrity alcohol advertising: check.

Dancing moves that mimic coitus: check.

Random water scene: check.

“I need to see something else or we’re going to go in a different direction. Yes, Ted I know, but that’s what I need right now. Ok, Friday sounds good. I’ll wait to see what you have then. Take care, bye.”

Jin got out of his chair and walked over to sit on Namjoon’s desk. “So I see here that you guys have attractive music video girls, but would there be a spot for a ridiculously handsome music video man... even if he’s not that great of a dancer.”

“Well,” Namjoon ran his hand up Jin’s thigh. “It really just depends on who you know.”

Jin laughed and kissed Namjoon. “So the typical rap music video won’t work for this artist?”

“No,” Namjoon said raising his eyebrows. “It definitely won’t work but all the proposals I’ve received go in the same direction.”

“We’ll I am sure you’ll figure something great out, but let’s eat. Is Hoseok in as well?”

“He should be,” Namjoon was already unpacking the lunch.

“I’ll go get him,” Jin rushed out the door.

**

Jin enjoyed his lunch and waited patiently for his opening.

“Hoseok did you get that sample ready to send out to PD?”

Hoseok rolled his eyes and wiped his mouth with a napkin. “Yes, it’s ready but why we’re sending that sample makes no fucken sense to me at all.”

“We’ve been through this,” Namjoon took a drink of his water. “First we don’t really have any artists that fit that vibe. Second, anyone else we have is too well known and the ‘Great Agust D’ doesn’t work with artist like that, and third,” Namjoon interrupted before Hoseok could form a real protest. “Your beautiful trap king sound is perfect.”

“Shut up,” Hoseok threw his napkin at Namjoon’s head and missed.

“Hobi you’re working on music again?”

“No, I am part of a ploy to get a face to face with Agust D.”

“Oh the mystery producer extraordinaire,” Jin said finding his in.

“Yes, exactly. Apparently a meeting is impossible, but if there was an artist he was interested in he works with them,” Namjoon explained. “Now out of all the artist we have none really fit his street style. I would have sent my things, but he wouldn’t work with me. I produce all of my own work now and honestly according to his agent PD I am to ‘mainstream’ so our only option is,” Namjoon gestured at Hoseok with his cup.

“Jhoooooooope?” Jin said with a smile.

“Look I-“

“Hoseok, you’re a great rapper. If you don’t think the work is ready then that’s up to you. But it doesn’t mean it’s not good,” Namjoon said as he put his hand over Hoseok’s.

Hoseok cleared his throat and pulled his hand away. “Well, I sent it this morning. I am just going to call later today and let them know it’s on its way. 

“You know what we need,” Jin said a little too loudly. “We should have a nice dinner and get everyone together. What do you guys think? 

**

“Holly why are you so beautiful?” Yoongi rubbed his face on Holly’s soft fur. When Holly licked his face he was glad to only feel a twinge of pain and not the full pounding of a few days ago. His lip was finally healing which was great. What could that psycho guy have been thinking? Yoongi didn’t need the memory of warm lips pressed against his so his lip healing was perfect.

“Fuck,” Yoongi turned around and Holly being the beautiful soul that she was let him use her as a pillow. “The man is like a bad omen Holly. He’s the Grim!” Yoongi chuckled at his own joke. Maybe a HP marathon was in his future. The chime ringtone from his cell phone went off and Yoongi actually had to contemplate whether it was worth getting up. “Why don’t people want us to relax Holly? Why don’t they want us to be happy? Ok well I need to get this but don’t move. 

Holly wagged her tale but stayed put watching her master.

“Hello.”

“I got a new rapper for you to look at,” PD said without a greeting. After five years of working with Agust D, he knew chitchat was not appreciated.

“Profile?”

“He’s local, but originally from South Korea. He goes by the name of Jhope.”

“I haven’t heard of him. What’s his style?”

“Well tone wise his voice has a piercing quality. His pitch is interesting because he elevates and lowers the tone of his voice not just in volume but tonality for his delivery. Now speed wise he varies but from what I’ve heard so far he tends to change his speed mid-word either drawing out the last half of the word or speeding it up. Rhythmically by far that’s what makes him the most unique. All his raps craft a specific melody on top of main beat. What he crafts is a melody that makes you want to dance to. I don’t have video of him, but I imagine that in a live performance his movement would enhance his rap." 

“Send me the sample, it sounds great,” Yoongi took notes down already getting ideas.

“There’s one problem…”

“What is it?”

“You know BigHit Entertainment has been trying to get a meeting with you.”

“Yes I don’t do meetings,” Yoongi repeated again.

“I told them as much, but this rapper comes from them.”

“Is he signed to the label?”

“Not as of right now, but maybe they’re in negotiations.”

“On a scale from 1 through 10 rate this guy.”

“In all honesty…. He’s a 12.”

“Alright get me the sample by tomorrow, I have to go there’s someone at the door.”

Jin waited patiently at the door. Yoongi never answered at the first knock. Jin knocked again and counted to thirty.

“Suga,” Jin walked past Yoongi and into the apartment. “Holly you majestic creature you thing of utter beauty.” Holly knowing that Jin couldn’t resist her belly flipped over and waited patiently for belly rubs. “You’re such a good girl. Look at your pretty belly. How are you Suga?”

“I am good hyung. How are things at work?”

“Work is going great. I have a new project I am going to start on soon so I am excited. How is work?”

Yoongi eyed Jin for any sign that he knew about the ‘issues’ he’d had at work. Jin was just playing with Holly and there was no smirk or mischief in his eyes. Maybe he was getting too paranoid, he thought. “Work is great. We’re most likely going to make the playoffs but I am not sure how far we’ll get.”

“We’ll I am excited cuz daddy needs another championship,” Jin said in a baby voice as he continued to play with Holly.

“I think you might be worst with that dog than me.”

“I don’t think that’s possible,” Jin said getting up from the floor. “I got us some sushi did you get lunch yet?”

“Ahhh hyung, you know that’s why I secretly love you more than Namjoon my own flesh and blood.”

Jin laughed and started to set things up. “What are you doing on Wednesday?”

“Nothing big hyung, Holly and I just had plans to sleep.”

“Well why don’t you come over and have dinner with us?”

“Sure hyung, but only if you’re going to have sushi on the menu.”

“I think I can do that,” Jin smiled and tried not to feel guilty that he was scheming behind Yoongi’s back.

**

Jin did the walk through the apartment because everything needed to be perfect. He was going for relaxed yet sophisticated atmosphere. Jin had done some research and that was what all the dating websites had suggested was the best environment for a date, “Somewhere were both parties can be comfortable enough to engage in meaningful conversation.” Jin had moved some of the furniture around so that there were more spaces to have private conversations.

Food wise Jin had outdone himself. He had a spread of appetizers which included Yoongi’s sushi, and for dinner fondue pots which were two to three people to the pot. The babies would share a pot, he and Namjoon would share another, which naturally left Yoongi and Hoseok together.

Jin was so pleased with himself all he needed were wings, bow and arrow, and he’d be cupid.

**

“Holly do you think I need to dress up for this?" 

Holly walked over and started to lick Yoongi’s face. “You’re right Holly. They’ll love me for my charm, wit and social skills. I don’t need to dress up to impress anyone.”

Yoongi could get up and fix his hair and change out of is track suit, but he had better things to do. He was playing with Holly is one true love. Holly walked away and Yoongi reached for his head phones. He automatically queue the song to the part he wanted to listen to

_So many haters,_

_But no problem, I kill_

_They try to chip away my career to bury me_

_But frankly, I don’t care_

_You can’t control my shit,_

_I became a ninja who overcame disbelief and returned_

 

_The official standpoint of this … is a Cypher,_

_When this track comes out, haters will fall silent_

_In this illegal scene, this track is the law,_

_Everyone will fall into the rap,_

_Every day, they hang hang over bang_

_My swag explodes,_

_Wherever I go,_

_I’ll go forward,_

_Wherever I go,_

_There are hip-hop losers_

_I’m too busy for them to compare me and talk smack about me,_

_I’m getting a bit, all the touting girls call me Pippi_

_Who is talking smack about me?_

_Tell them to look at their own situation before doing that_

_I have nothing to be jealous of, tell them to look at me,_

_Oh, I’m on the beat, wiggle wiggling jingle jingling_

_Rolling around beagle beagling_

_Rolling around beagle beagling, with burning power_

_I’m the god who controls this ring, an ascending king_

_This is just a taste, it’s just the appetizer,_

“Fucken shit, Holly… want to listen to this guy? He’s lit. He’s totally your kind of rapper,” Yoongi motioned for Holly to walk over.

 

_My rap is like the Korean meal that fills your stomach_

_Yean, I’m from Korea so all you bastards who try to rap in English,_

_Look and see who’s on top of you right now, what._

“What do you think Holly,” Yoongi pulled back the ear bud he’d put to Holly’s ear. “No one knows true rap like you.” When Holly didn’t move, Yoongi took it as a sign and reached for his cell phone 

“PD-nim, tell them I said yes. I’ll write out a quick sample verse for the promo song three and if Jhope likes it then I am on board.”

“So how do you want to do this then? Should we extend a contract,” PD-nim was writing down notes and preparing to make the calls needed.

“Do a single song promo. I like his work but we don’t know how long it took to polish this sample. Let’s do one song see how well things work and then we’ll decide on a whole album.”

“I am honestly surprised you even agreed,” PD-nim added without thinking.

“Why,” Yoongi sat up not liking the tone in PD-nim’s voice. “I work with artists that I like and I like Jhope.”

“Yes, I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Set up the contract, bye.”

**

Hoseok was almost out the door when his secretary called him back. Damn it! If he was late, Jin was going to kill him.

“Anne, I am really sorry, but I am running late.”

“Mr. Jung I know,” Anne picked up his pace and walked next to him. “But you said if Mr. Agust D’s agent called to let you know.”

Hoseok made a U-turn and waited for Anne to catch up to him. “Patch me through,” he said as Anne reached the desk.

“PD-nim.”

“Hello this is Jung Hoseok, I am returning a call.”

“Hello Mr Jung. Agust D heard the sample we received and he wants to do a single song contract and leave the option for a full album open. 

Hoseok reached out for Anne’s hand and nodded. They had fucken done it. They’d made contact with Agust D. 

It wasn’t until Hoseok was adjusting his tie outside of Jin and Namjoon’s home that he realized the problem he’d just created for himself: Jhope. How in hell was he supposed to revive his college rap persona?

**

“Why are you fidgeting?” Namjoon set down a plate of appetizers.

“Fidgeting? Who’s fidgeting? I am not fidgeting. You’re fidgeting.” Jin turned his back to Namjoon but of course it was too late. He was fidgeting. Damn it! But it wasn’t until this moment that Jin considered that his perfect drama worthy evening might not work out as planned. Jin took a deep breath and turned around to face his husband. “I am fine. I think I had too much coffee. You know that unicorn frap got me again and I forgot to tell them decaf so now I am insane.”

Namjoon just crossed his arms and stared at Jin. Unable to stop himself Jin started to blink uncontrollably.

“Oh that’s the doorbell,” Jin said with a smile, “can you go get that?”

When Namjoon walked away, Jin took another deep breath. That was definitely a close one and he needed to chill. Tonight was about his friends not him.

**

“I think Jin is pregnant,” Namjoon leaned back against the counter and lifted a beer to his lips.

“You always think he’s pregnant,” Yoongi answered squinting at Namjoon. “Remember the time you thought he was pregnant because he ate two bowls of pho?”

“Shut up.”

“Fine,” Yoongi played along, “tell me why you think Jin is pregnant."

“It’s Wednesday and we’re having a party. He’s been acting weird for the last week and he’s been fidgety,” Namjoon inclined his head.

“The days of the week mean nothing to Jin. He does what he wants so a party on a Wednesday, not as strange as you might think. Hmmm he’s been acting weird and fidgety you say,” Yoongi looked over to where Jin was talking to Jimin and Jungkook. “How would you know the difference between that and his ‘normal self’?”

“I know the difference,” Namjoon frowned.

“Bro,” Yoongi put his hand on Namjoon’s shoulder, “just talk to him and ask. Don’t get your hopes up unless you want to be sad. I am going to the bathroom. Get me another beer will you?”

**

“I am late. I am late. I know,” Hoseok took of his shoes and handed Namjoon his jacket. “But guess what?”

“Hmmm that Jin is going to kill you for being late?”

“No he won’t because you won’t let him.”

“You’re late to Jin’s party you’re on your own dude.”

“No I am not because WE’RE IN,” Hoseok flashed Namjoon a smile that showed all of his teeth. “I got a call back from PD-nim and Agust D has decided to work with us.”

“Oh shit! That’s great,” Hoseok dropped into an elegant bow as Namjoon clapped. “In all honesty I didn’t think we’d get anywhere on that front,” Namjoon answered honestly.

“Oh ye of so little faith!” Hoseok smiled brightly. “No shit, I didn’t think it was going to happen but hey we got lucky! But, I need to change can I use your room?”

“Sure, I’ll go get you a beer we have to celebrate!" 

Hoseok turned the corner and walked into the master bedroom. He loved Namjoon and Jin’s home. It had so much of the both of them, it was hard to not think of them and smile with every decoration and print. Jin’s Mario Bro’s plushy was happily standing next to Namjoon’s Ryan bear on the 1000 thread count sheets and expensive comforter. It didn’t matter how much had changed since they started BigHit Jin and Namjoon stayed the same. Hoseok moved quickly and stripped off his button down shirt for a more comfortable one. He unbuckled his pants happy to be out of the slacks and into jeans.

Hoseok stretched and tried to perk himself up.

He’d been working nonstop for the last week updating schedules for the artists on their roster. Getting possible producers, collaborations, and songs was an exhausting but exciting process. By next year, he would challenge anyone who dared to even imply that their artist were just riding on the great Rap Monster’s success. If somehow they managed to get the amazing Agust D to produce for them, they’d be unstoppable. Hoseok rubbed a hand over his face and his brain betrayed him by thinking about Those soft lips again. He sighed deeply and let himself wallow for a bit, because those lips were not letting him sleep.

He was still thinking about how he’d humiliated himself in front of Yoongi. Hoseok had told himself a million times to just forget about it, but his brain had decided that just when he had no chance of anything with the guy he should actively obsess about him. “Ok well you can’t do that anymore,” Hoseok said to himself. He would drink a few beers then maybe crash over with Namjoon and Jin then tomorrow he would think of Yoongi aka Benny the Bull no more.

**

“Hey where is Hoseok? You better call him and tell him to –“

“He’s here already,” Namjoon put a hand around Jin and kissed his cheek, “he’s just using our room to get changed.”

“Hyung, can I use the bathroom in your room? Taehyung is using the guest one,” Jimin shifted sided to side.

“Wait isn’t Yoongi using the guest bathroom,” Namjoon asked setting his beer down.

“No hyung, I just knocked and it was Taehyung.”

“Oh shit,” Jin set his glass of wine down and ran down the hall with Namjoon, Jungkook, and Jimin after him.

**

The Earth’s core wasn’t deep enough to swallow Hoseok up and hide his shame. He would gladly give up a few years of his life to never remember that day. How could he go from epic success with making contact with Agust D to complete failure? Hoseok wasn’t quite sure what he did in a past life to deserve the kind of humiliation and punishment he was suffering, but obviously he did something terrible. Because he was pinned against the side of Namjoon’s fish tank with fucken Finding Nemo staring at him.

“How did you find me,” Hoseok heard the words be growled in his ear as his arm came dangerously close to being snapped off.

“I didn’t follow you,” Hoseok hissed through his teeth trying to dislodge his attacker.

“Bullshit! How did you fucken get in here?”

Hoseok tried again to get free, but his attacker only pressed him harder against the tank. He had pretty much given up on having two arms when he heard Jin’s voice break through the panic and pain.

“Yoongi get off of him!”

“Hyung call the cops! This is the guy- Namjoon let me go….”

“Yoongi… that’s Hobi my work partner.”

“Jimin is that the guy from work?”

“Hey what’s going on?”

It was chaos around him and Hoseok didn’t even try to move. “Hobi,” Jin’s soft voice and hands slowly pulled him back from whatever place his mind had taken him to protect him because it was all starting to making sense. “Are you ok?”

Hoseok turned and looked directly into Jin’s eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me hyung? Why didn’t you tell me you knew about Yoongi?”


	6. Chapter 6

Jimin sat in his chair doing his best not to fidget uncontrollably. No one was saying anything and the sound of the burner under the fondue pots did not do enough to cut through the tension. 

Jimin did try his best to sit still, but his stupid mouth didn’t get the memo. “Hyung this blend of cheese is really tasty.” A small nervous chuckle bubbled out of him.

“Thank you, I am glad you’re enjoying it,” Jin lifted a wine glass to his lips and downed half of its content. 

Jimin threw Jungkook a pleading glance. He was going to die if the silence and tension kept up, but damn Jungkook was completely focused on pretending Jimin wasn’t there. Jimin picked up his glass of water and kicked Jungkook under the table. When Jungkook looked his way, Jimin put on his best puppy eyes. 

Jungkook rolled his eyes, but like a good boyfriend cleared his throat. “Hoseok hyung, how long have you been working with Namjoon hyung?” Jungkook folded his hands on his lap and sat still mirroring Jimin’s pose. Maybe if no one made any sudden movements the evening would end with no further disasters. 

“Just a few years,” Hoseok smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I moved here permanently from South Korea five years ago, but I usually travel a lot. It’s really this past year or so that I’ve been more.. Stationary.”

“Oh so that’s why we haven’t met you before,” Taehyung said with a wrinkle in his brow as if all the pieces finally made sense. “And here we thought that you were just a local Chicago cutie.” 

The sip of water that Jimin was taking took an adventurous detour down the wrong pipe. Jungkook, bless his soul, moved quickly and patted Jimin in the back. Jimin reached out and pinched the underside of Taehyung’s arm. 

“Ouch that hurt!” Taehyung hissed. 

“Thank you,” Hoseok blushed, but despite the friendly manner of his words his back was straight like a broom handle. 

“Hoseok helps scout talent for us,” Namjoon inserted. “He has a great instinct and unique taste. Many of the artists we have on our roster are all thanks to him.” 

Hoseok bowed his head and poked at the vegetables on his plate. While his love life was completely irreparable, and his pride was demolished, he still had this one glimmer of hope: his job. Music was one thing he knew even if his own attempts were lacking. 

“What does someone who sits behind a desk and lives in hotels know about music anyway?”

Jin’s wine glass froze half way to the table. Namjoon looked up from his plate eyebrows high in surprise. Jungkook’s eyes were wide in while Taehyung’s mouth just hung open for the subway to enter. Jimin closed his eyes and tried not to moan. 

“Well, you don’t have to be a musician to understand, like, and appreciate music,” Hoseok answered after a few moments. 

Yoongi took a long pull from his beer. “I just assumed that a person who works in such a competitive industry shouldn’t be lazy. If you work in music then you should focus on that and improve your skills, I don’t imagine someone who has time to stalk someone could have that kind of talent.” 

“Excuse me?” Hoseok turned in his chair for the first time in fifteen minutes to look at the man sitting next to him. “I didn’t realize that your qualifications dressing up as a team mascot made you an authority in the music industry.” 

“Well I am a consumer, and I can tell you that half of the music these guys listen to,” Yoongi gestured with this beer before taking another drink,” Is complete and utter shit. I mean is even half of what is on the radio now actually considered rap?”

Hoseok’s mouth fell open. The fucken never of the man! 

“Yoongi,” Namjoon’s voice was low and firm.

“It’s ok,” Yoongi lifted a hand. “We’re just having a discussion. Rap used to be about something right? I doubt that Afrika bambaataa and Lovebug Starski would be excited about whatever manufactured artist you’re signing from another label just to produce the ‘Same fake thug, R&B scenarios, all day on the radio. Same scenes in the video, monotonous material.’”

“The music industry is evolving and dynamic. If you think so little of this industry and the impact that music has socially then that’s really your problem and opinion. I don’t think it’s up to the artist we have and our company to curate material for you,” Hoseok’s voice went thin and high at the end. 

Yoongi lifted an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair observing Hoseosk. “So it’s all about the music right?” 

Hoseok nodded and couldn’t seem to recall for even a second why he’d ever found this gremlin of a man attractive. This guy was a complete idiot. He was better off with the asshole who had ignored him for 90% of their date. 

“Tell me how much money do you make per artist you ‘discover’?”

“I don’t see how that’s any-“

“No, no,” Yoongi lifted a hand. “If it’s all in the name of the music… but don’t worry let’s put that question to the side. Besides lyrical self-glorification, and the ‘typical’ video girls, money showing, and fronting that the rappers on your label do tell me one other theme that they focus on? One single theme that fits outside of that scope?” Hoseok’s brain searched quickly and came back empty. “Don’t worry, I can wait,” Yoongi added with a smile. 

After a few moments Yoongi sighed. “The truth is that rap has no heart, no conscious, no issues or connection to a person’s being or struggle. There’s no engagement with society,” Yoongi stood up taking his jacket from the back of his chair and zipping it expertly. “Without this complex terrain of social issues its just manufactured shit that is constantly reproduced with whatever added musical element is in fashion that second.” Yoongi turned towards Jin and smiled, “Jin hyung, everything was great. I have to go get some rest that mascot suit won’t wear itself,” Yoongi sluted Jin and turned to leave. 

“Yoongi that’s rude. You need to apologize,” Jin stood up. 

“Its ok hyung,” Yoongi looked over at Hoseok. “I just wear a mascot suit… I am sure my opinion can’t matter enough to warrant an apology. It’s not like I am a professional or anything right?”

“Of course,” Hoseok cleared his throat. “The words of an armature ‘consumer’ who probably read the Wikipedia article for hip hop don’t insult me.” 

“Jimin… what is happening,” Taehyung whispered from the other edge of the room. 

“I think this is what we call a show down,” Jungkook answered not taking his eyes off of the disaster in front of him. 

Hoseok was sorely tempted to do it. To flip a table and get the satisfaction out of telling this guy off, but he knew he couldn’t do it. Hobi had never been good at confrontation. If only he had the talent to say what he wanted in the heat of the moment but it was not the case. Hoseok dipped a piece of potato into the fondu knowing fully well the perfect comeback to Yoongi’s horrible words would come later that night when it was too late to say anything. 

**  
“Ok Hoseok that was good but I need you to lean into the middle of the sentence. If you’re running out of breath take a pause between ‘wolves’ and ‘gathering’ there’s a comma there anyway so you should be ok.”

Hoseok took a drink of water and adjusted his headset. He had been trying to record about 30 seconds of a rap for this sample track, and he was slowly losing his chill. It had been two weeks since the night that shall not be named had happened and Hoseok couldn’t quite scrub the words Yoongi had said out of his mind. The bastard how dare he challenge him with his work? 

Namjoon pressed the intercom, “Hoseok come out will you.”

“No, I can go again.”

“It’s ok, just come out for a second.” Namjoon turned to the rest of the production team and dismissed them. 

“You didn’t have to dismiss them.” 

“I know but I wanted to talk.” 

“I am sorry,” Hoseok sat down on the couch in the recording room. He felt exhausted. 

“You know you don’t have to do this right,” Namjoon walked over, got a cold water bottle, and handed it to Hoseok.

“Thanks, and yes I do don’t I?”

Namjoon leaned back against a chair and crossed his arms. “No, you don’t have to do anything. If we lose Agust D then we lose him. He’s not the only producer other there Hoseok.” 

“Objectively speaking how good is he?” 

Truth or lie, Namjoon hadn’t been this caught since Jin had asked him if their friend Jackson was attractive and that hadn’t ended well. 

“Hmmm, I won’t lie he’s pretty great. It’s funny Agust D kind of reminds me ok..,” Namjoon trailed off and shook his head, “he’s really good.”

Hoseok rolled the bottle of water between his hands.

“But it’s nothing we can’t live without if you don’t want to do this Hoseok. I know how challenging it I for you to come back to this project. If you don’t want to do this, we’ll sever the contract.” 

Hoseok looked up at Namjoon and knew his words were true. He would do it for him. Namjoon would put his reputation at stake and break the contract if he had to they were partners. This was why Hoseok had to commit to this project. He would bring the great Agust D to his knees and into BigHit if he had to tear his soul out and put it into lyric and song. 

“No, I’ll do it.”

Namjoon put on his headset and waited for Hoseok to set up. He adjusted the timber and base hoping to enhance Hoseok’s natural voice. 

“Namjoon.” 

Namjoon looked up and didn’t see his friend and partner Hoseok looking back at him, but a different man. A man he was certain had disappeared years ago, Jhope. 

“Let’s work on Mama… you still have the track right.” 

Namjoon tried to hide his excitement, “yes, it’s still here.” 

“Great let’s do that.” 

**  
Yoongi worked furiously into the night. 

The track had been hand delivered by Bang the day before. “They want to go in this direction,” he had said and Yoongi had almost flipped a table over. But he’d settled down and listened to the track and it was fucken magic. 

Yoongi added muffled perction to the beginning of the track like those old 1920’s movie reels and some snare. It sounded light and happy kind of like the rapper himself. 

Time travel, the year 2006.  
Crazy with dance  
Mom tightened her belt  
I went at it everyday despite dad’s opposition  
I wasn’t concerned

The pieces of my floating dream  
But I didn’t know, my mother’s huge help  
Not a shortcut unfolding,  
But the road of this dream, holding my debt  
Always  
The money is the problem, My mom’s result  
Go away  
She went to work in a strange place

By phone  
My mother’s voice was clear  
What I remember is  
My mother’s tenacity was a breaking ball to me 

Really  
I decided I must succeed and  
Those promises, one by one  
Your son, right now

Hey mama  
Have high hopes for me now, I’m by your side always  
Hey mama  
What you gave me without reservation  
Being a support to me 

Hey mama  
You can believe in your son now, you can smile 

Hey mama  
Hey mama,  
I’m sorry mama  
I know a grace like heaven now, mama

Ayo  
Hey mama  
So, thanks, mama  
Thank you for being my blood, and flesh, mama

Yoongi bent down and picked up Holly. He scratched her behind the ears and she closed her eyes leaning into his hands. “He’s amazing Holly don’t you think so?” 

Holly wiggled her butt in excitement and put her front paws on the desk. Holly didn’t know what she was looking at but her master seemed the happiest ever. He kept on getting a dreamy look on his face. Holly turned around licked his face and settled on his lap. 

Yoongi added more base and restarted the track looking for any flaws or places to enhance. Three hours later, Yoongi dislodged a sleeping Holly and placed her gently on her bed. Yoongi looked at the clock and it read 3am. He wasn’t surprised creating music was meant for late nights and early mornings. Yoongi rubbed his hands together and went into the kitchen to make some tea. He still had practice with the team in the morning and couldn’t start with the double shots until then. 

Yoongi carefully prepared his earl gray tea and added a dollop of cream. Satisfied with his creation he turned around and leaned against the counter. But before that first satisfying sip even hit his stomach, a black and white photograph of cherry blossoms started back at him. Yoongi frowned at the image and set it face down when he walked past it. 

He didn’t have time to devote to Jung Hoseok. 

Nope. 

Not one bit. 

Yoongi sat down at his desk and started to tinker with the song. Out of the corner of his eye, Yoongi saw Holly walk into the kitchen with something in her mouth. Yoongi sighed and followed. 

“Min Holly…. What did you get into now?”

Yoongi stood in the middle of the kitchen and waited. Yup, if Holly wasn’t running towards him it was because she had done something. 

“You beautiful dog what did you destroy,” Yoongi called out and still nothing. 

Yoongi pretended to leave the kitchen the dropped to the floor and yelled, “ha!”

Holly surprised dropped what she was holding in her mouth and dropped to her back exposing her belly and wiggling her tail. Yoongi pulled her towards him and the item she had dropped. It was a lemon yellow sun with a huge smile and sunglasses looking back at him. “Where the hell did you get this?” 

He looked around then ducked and saw the basket he’d received from Jung Hoseok a few weeks ago. Yoongi pulled the basket towards him and inspected the contents. So he had included items for Holly, fuck. 

“Et tu, Holly,” Yoongi accused,” fine I am an ass but I am not apologizing. What I said was true.” Holly wiggled over and put her paws on Yoongi’s thigh. 

Yoongi rolled his eyes to the heavens, sighed, and dropped on his back. 

Fuck it. Yes, he felt bad about how he had acted that night. He’d been a jerk, rude, and careless. He knew it, the world knew it, but he didn’t need the universe guilt tripping him. 

“I can’t apologize now Holly,” Yoongi turned his face towards her as she came to lick his face. “I think the statute of apologies ends within a few days.” 

Yoongi buried his face in Holly’s soft fur. Why did he feel so bad about what had happened anyway? He didn’t give a shit about Jung Hoseok or what Namjoon thought. The kids and Jin knew he was a grouch it was nothing new. Yoongi was just surprised to see that guy. It had been a reflex. Besides the guy had stalked him. STALKED HIM. Yoongi frowned no that wasn’t true. He didn’t act the asshole every time someone bothered him. 

It was his eyes. 

It was the hurt in Jung Hoseok’s eyes after he’d said those things to him. Yoongi peeled himself from the floor and walked back towards his desk. It was done. He had said those things and you couldn’t take back words that had been spoken. No amount of apology would take them away so there was no point in dwelling on things he couldn’t fix. Even though what he said had been true, there was no point in dwelling on it now. 

Yoongi played the track and got back to work determined to think of Jung Hoseok no more. 

**  
“The track is back,” Namjoon walked into Hoseok’s office waving a USB. 

“Oh really? So soon?”

“Yup,” Namjoon smiled and walked over to the audio system, “he’s fast on top of everything. You know what this means right?”

Hoseok walked over and shook his head. 

“He must have really liked the track to turn it over so fast. I told you.” 

“Sure that track just took me five years to write.” 

“Hoseok.” 

“Ok, ok,” Hoseok lifted his hands, “no pity parties. I get it.” 

Five minutes later

“Yup he’s great,” Namjoon ejected the USB. “You need to get an album together.” 

Hoseok wanted to laugh but he was shaken to the core. The track wasn’t over produced or plain. It was perfect. He’d always imagined it a certain way and Agust D had done it. 

“I’ll see if I can get a meeting organized. You did it,” Namjoon grabbed Hoseok by the shoulders and gave him a nosy kiss. 

“Hey!” Hoseok called once Namjoon was towards the door, “don’t steal kisses from me you greedy bitch! You get them from Jin. And tell him I want a celebration dinner tonight!”

**  
“Alright so let’s cheer to the trap king himself, Jhope aka Hobi aka J-Dope aka the Sun that lights all of our world and gives us hope Jung Hoseok.” 

Hoseok rolled his eyes but lifted his glass of wine to cheer with Namjoon and Jin. 

“Jin I want to say that you’re getting more extra as time goes by, but I do think you’ve always been like this.” 

Jin took another greedy sip from his wine glass and laughed. “I mean if you don’t tell yourself you’re amazing than who is going to? They don’t just hand out Mr. Woldwide Handsome titles do they?”

“Oh shit, no,” Hoseok slammed his wine glass down. 

“Yup,” Jin laughed and pulled the cover of the magazine from under the table. 

“Well slap my ass and call me Sally,” Hoseok reached for the magazine. 

“Sure,” Jin responded without missing a beat, “just bend over.” 

Hoseok stared down at Jin’s smiling face on the cover and opened the magazine to read the interview. Jin was clever, funny, and eloquent. It never ceased to amaze him the sheer level of talent that Jin cultivated. 

Namjoon was a beast producer, writer and rapper, but Jin he was something else. 

Jin had studied to be an actor but had turned model and singer. Not only was he probably one of the most handsome guys he’d ever seen, but his voice was clear, steady and strong. If that wasn’t enough, he was an amazing actor and in high demand. 

“Well damn, congrats,” Hoseok lifted his glass to Jin. 

“It was nice you know. I know it doesn’t mean much but I was happy to get the call that I got the cover.” 

“You deserve it,” Namjoon leaned over rand kissed Jin on the cheek. 

“Should I go,” Hoseok asked and they all burst into laughter, “no kids today?”

“No,” Jin sighed, “Tae, Jimin and Kookie are busy with the playoffs so they couldn’t join. But I am positive they’ll be sending something to your office.” 

“Another striper gram?”

“Oh no,” Hoseok groaned, “remember the fire fighter they sent?” 

“Yup,” Namjoon nodded, “Cuz you’re on Fire hyung. They’re crazy.” 

“I am still not quite sure whose idea it was either.” 

“Jungkook,” Jin said simply. 

“Jungkook is a good kid he wouldn’t have,” Hoseok cut into his stake. 

“Of course it was Jungkook or he signed off on it,” Namjoon gestured with his fork. “Tae and Jimin wouldn’t do it if it hadn’t been approved by him or his idea.” 

Hoseok considered and he had to agree. 

**  
After dinner, Hoseok sat in the living room with a glass of wine in hand. 

“He’s really proud of you,” Jin took a seat across from Hoseok, “you did great.” 

Hoseok pressed his lips together but said nothing. 

“When he sees you try and work as hard as you do, it motivates him to work harder and do more. I just wanted to tell you that.” 

“Thanks,” Hoseok took a sip of his wine, “is Namjoon washing dishes?”

“Yeah,” Jin sighed and took a drink, “I am going to wait until he breaks the third plate and I’ll go rescue him. Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” 

“Has he called?”

Here was only one HE and Hoseok didn’t need to ask which one Jin had in mind. “He has no reason to call Jin.” 

“Bullshit, Yoongi was out of line. He should have had the decency to apologize.” 

“No, Jin he doesn’t. He said what he thought about my work and the industry. It sucked yeah, but I can’t and don’t want to change his mind. What Yoongi thinks or doesn’t think about me doesn’t bother me in the least.” 

On his way home, Hoseok felt bad for lying to his friend. It wasn’t that he wanted to care about what Yoongi had said, but he just couldn’t seem to get it out of his head. Even after he finished recording Mama and the extra track, the bitter taste of his careless words stayed in his mouth and circled his mind. 

Hoseok had gotten some of the story behind Yoongi from Seijin, Namjoon’s assistant. 

“Yoongi yeah Namjoon’s brother I know him. Jeeze, I haven’t seen him in years. He was really talented it was a shame.” 

“What’s a shame,” Hoseok said casually as he handed Seijin a coffee cup.

“Well Namjoon and Yoongi had a pretty humble upbringing, I am sure you know that.” 

Hosoek nodded. 

“Yoongi can be pretty harsh, but he nagged at Namjoon and made sure he finished school. He got interested in music after hearing Stony Skunk song Ragga Muffin. Musically he was great and tried for a long time to make his dream come true. He even got scouted for a college team, but he wanted to try his hand at music and turned them down.” 

“So what happened?” 

“Well,” Seijin scratched his head, “his parents didn’t want him to pursue music. As you know making it in this industry is a lot of times by chance not lack of talent. But he worked and did it anyway, he struggled a lot and when there was a chance for Namjoon to debut, he worked to help him. He somehow convinced his parents, finished school, and got a job to help make ends meet. Yoongi wrote music that was raw and full of emotion, but Namjoon’s sound was more commercial at the time and the agency went with him.”

“Oh,” Hoseok ground his teeth and forced himself to relax, “I see.” 

“Yeah it was a shame. After I know Namjoon tried to encourage him to write and continue, but I think by then Yoongi had moved on to other things. He composed music so he hadn’t abandoned the industry completely he just started doing other work. He’s a great pianist if you ever get a chance to hear him.” 

Hoseok pulled his coat tighter to him. He wish he could have told Jin that Yoongi didn’t owe him an apology it was him who should be sorry. Hoseok had seen young artists full of dreams and hopes that never made it in the industry. He wished he could apologize and tell him he was sorry Yoongi had given up on his dream. 

Hoseok’s cell phone rang and he pulled it from his jacket pocket.

“Yes PD Bang-nim how can I help you?”

**  
“I thought this was only a single track contract.” 

“Bang don’t sass me ok, I changed my mind I want to work with Jhope.”

“Fine,” PD Bang raised his hands in concession, “but I think the only way to move forward with this is to have a meeting. I now you don’t usually do this, but if you want to have a say in the musical direction I think it’s the way to go. I checked and again there is no activity on Jhope. He’s kept a low profile so I think he must have been a unique discovery by Bantang or he was a trainee.” 

“Are they pushing for a meeting?”

“Actually they are not. From what I can tell, they’re moving forward with the album or in the process. You know styling, musical direction, and production take time.” 

“Fine set it up.”

“Suga… with your brother… it might get messy and if-“

“It’s fine,” Yoongi cut PD Bang off, “I figured it would happen eventually. I’ll talk to Namjoon if I have to.” 

“Ok great because, I already set up the meeting.” 

“I’ll met him then. Where? When?”

**  
Two hours later Yoongi was walking down the streets of Chicago with PD Bang by his side. 

“So he’s carrying a copy of Rap Monster’s first album” Bang held up his hands. “It wasn’t my idea it was his.” 

“I am going to ignore that, that might mean Jhope is secretly obsessed with my brother,” Yoongi speed up his pace. 

“Or he admires your brother’s musical talent… it doesn’t have to be a romantic attachment Yoongi. You’re real intentions are showing.” 

Yoongi grunted but said nothing. 

“What if he wears glasses and is tall and skinny? A poser,” Bang’s voice lifted near the end. 

“I am only staying ten minutes and it doesn’t matter what he looks like. I am going to say hello. We’re going to have a cup of coffee and slightly discuss the next track and I am going to take off.” Yoongi tilted his head and considered, “I hope his normal voice isn’t squeaky… remember that one rapper awhile back… he deepened his voice and damaged his vocal cords.” 

“Yeah,” Bang nodded as he speed up, “his real voice was awful.” 

Yoongi stopped in his tracks, “why am I doing this again? Why am I compelled to meet him? Why?”

Bang smiled at Yoongi, “professional curiosity?”

Yoongi rolled his eyes even coming from a friend those words were a lie. The truth was that Yoongi was smitten. No one had ever impressed and left mark on Yoongi the way Jhope’s lyrics and talent had attacked him. His lyrics were witty and charming. They were edgy and full of emotion. Yoongi had never been so obsessed and captivated in his life. 

In front of the café, Bang took Yoongi by the shoulders. “You look good kid go for it.” 

“Bang, if he turns out to be even an ounce as amazing as I already think he is I’d be crazy not to turn my life upside down and dedicate it to him right?”

“Good luck then!” 

Yoongi clapped a hand around Bang’s shoulders and held on. “Will you take a peek in there for me?”

“Me?”

“Yes, please go and look through the window. I don’t think my heart can take it,” Yoongi dropped his head on Bang’s shoulder. “Please just go check him out.” 

“Alright,” Bang said as he straightened his coat and walked up the steps to the café. “You’re pathetic.. you know that?” 

Yoongi nodded in agreement and sat down on a bench nearby. “Do you see him?”

“No not yet… oh… wait yeah,” Bang shot Yoongi a strange look. “I see the album but I can’t see him the waiter is blocking the way… Ok, ok wait he’s moving. Ahhhhhh.” 

“Yeah?” Yoongi sat on the edge of the bench. “Yeah what is it? CAN YOU SEE HIM?”

Bang rubbed his eyes and squinted inside of the café. “Yeah, I can see him.” 

“And…?”

“He’s definitely has the look of a rapper. No nerdy or strange vibe.” 

“I knew it,” Yoongi jumped from the bench and kicked in excitement, “I knew he would be the whole package. He had to be.” 

“You know what,” Bang walked back to Yoongi,” He looks… I mean he almost looks and has the same coloring as…. As the talent scout Mr. Jung.” 

“Jung? Jung Hoseok from Bighit?”

“Yeah,… that same kind of built, hair and vibe.” 

“Who cares about Jung Hoseok?”

“Yoongi… If you don’t like Jung Hoseok, I can tell you right now you’re not going to like this guy.”

Yoongi adjusted the collar of his Adidas suit and stared at Bang, “why not?”

“Because it is, Jung Hoseok.” 

Yoongi rushed up the steps and looked inside the café. There wearing an orange track suit was Jung Hoseok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! I am actually back in Spain which means fic writing time. I will be updating regularly again. Sorry to those who waited so long.


	7. Chapter 7

Hoseok took another sip of his coffee and did his best not to stare at the door. He needed to make a good impression and make sure this meeting went without a hitch. The company would benefit greatly if they managed to add Agust D to the roster, Hoseok reminded himself. But as Hoseok set his cup down, he had to admit that he wanted to sign Agust D for himself. First, he needed this win. He needed to prove that he was good at his job and had the musical know how to be able to do it properly. The fact that he’d be proving Yoongi wrong was just a side benefit. Second, the more Hoseok seemed to find out about Agust D the more interested he became. 

Hoseok opened his folder again to look over the information he’d gathered. 

His stage and producing name was Agust D. His real name was unknown and all that could be credited to him carried that name. Hoseok had spent the last week listening to all of his known work and he was almost positive Agust D was classically trained in at least piano. If he wasn’t Hoseok would try even harder to sign him, because that instinctual musical talent was rare. Hoseok had also tracked down two or three songs he was certain had been written by Agust D but couldn’t quite get confirmation by the artists. There was something about how he treated music that left a mark on the piece whether it was rap, lyric, or song. 

Hoseok took another nervous sip of his coffee but when he looked up all the excitement and anxiety he’d been feeling was replaced with pure anger. 

“Jung Hoseok, how are you.” 

Hoseok ground his teeth together but said nothing. There in that blasted black Adidas suit was Yoongi walking towards him. 

“Do you mind,” Yoongi gestured at the chair. 

Hoseok ignored him and turned to look towards the door again, nothing. 

“Hello welcome to Book Café what can I get for you.” 

“Yes, can I get a hot chocolate.” 

Hoseok smiled at the waiter, “I am sorry but no he’s not staying.” 

“One hot chocolate please,” Yoongi smiled and the waiter nodded and walked away to get the order. “I can’t get a cup of hot chocolate?”

“You can get whatever you like just not here,” Hoseok

“Wow,” Yoongi leaned back in his chair, “Jin hyung would be disappointed that you’re being so rude.” 

“I don’t care what Jin would think… and I am waiting for someone anyway.” 

“Oh,” Yoongi smiled, “is this a business meeting?”

“Yes, of course,” Hoseok tapped his fingers against the album, “it’s part of that silly music business you’re so bored with, so you can’t stay.” 

“I never said music was silly. I like music it’s great. I said the manufactured aspect is problematic. I’ll just stay until your friend gets here.” Yoongi pulled back the sleeve of his Adidas suit to check his watch, “wow is he late?” 

“Problematic?” Hoseok laughed, “don’t be diplomatic now, Yoongi. I am not sure my heart can take such good manners.” 

“Now Hoseok who is being rude now?” 

Hoseok turned towards the door as it opened but a man in a suit walked in, not Agust D for sure. 

“I am sorry then, but seriously you can’t stay. I am waiting for someone.” 

“Wait is this Namjoon’s first album?”

“Please don’t touch that I need that,” Hoseok reached a second too late and the album was in Yoongi’s grubby hands. 

“Take a look at that perm.” 

Hoseok had to admit that it wasn’t Namjoon’s best look. He was wearing gold and black the height of tacky. His hair was also in an unnatural perm style that didn’t suit him at all. 

“It was a product of its era. He looks like a rapper.” Hoseok reached for the album again, but Yoongi decided to fan himself with it. “Please give that back to me.” 

“Don’t you think the stylistic choice is a bit much? What look were they going for exactly? Anyone who knows Namjoon, knows he’s not that guy.” 

“Well….” Hoseok almost rattled off the company explanation for the album, but Yoongi genuinely looked interested so he opted for his honest opinion. “You’re right. He was a little more styled that I would like, but I don’t think the look was bad.”

“You’re defending the perm,” Yoongi smiled at the waiter, “the afro puff on top of Namjoon’s hair you’re standing by that?”

Hoseok smiled, “it was a look and definitely unforgettable. I don’t think the black and white aesthetic is bad. I like it and honestly Namjoon still dresses like that sometimes so I think the look over all stands.” 

“Well you’re wrong, but I respect you’re willing to stand by the look.” 

“What would you know anyway?”

“I think you’d find out a lot about me if you got to know me.” 

Hoseok snatched the album from Yoongi’s hand, “if I got to know you, I’d find out that you’re a grumpy person who isn’t willing to spend the two extra ounces of energy to be polite. I’d find out that because you couldn’t make your dreams come true you’re so upset with yourself you’ve decided that anyone else who even comes close to them isn’t worthy of it and you’re wrong. That’s what I’d find out.” Hoseok set the album down and leaned back in his chair with a look of surprise. 

“What?”

“I had a breakthrough,” Hoseok said surprised, “for the first time in my life in a confrontation I’ve been able to come up with a quick response instead of thinking of it later and having it eat at me that I didn’t ever say the words.” 

“Well it seems like you have a gift…”

“If you’re trying to imply that I am rude I’ll have you know-“

“No, not at all,” Yoongi lifted a hand, “it was a compliment. Your quick response was direct and with the perfect blend of truth and insult. You’re a maverick you should be mean more often.” Yoongi picked up his cup of hot chocolate and moved to the table directly behind Hoseok. 

Hoseok looked at his watch again, if Agust D was coming he was very late. Maybe the great producer took one look at Hoseok in his stupid orange Adidas suit and walked away. Hoseok was about to have a crisis and call Namjoon when the unholy Adidas suit spoke again. 

“You’re still wrong about the styling of the first album.” 

Hoseok tried his best to ignore him. Don’t look back that’s what he wants, Hoseok coached himself, but he knew he was going to lose the battle. Something about Yoongi just picked at him. 

“I mean they would have been better off taking every cheesy thing people believe rap is and hang it on his body. It’s so gaudy too like who-“

“You’re wrong.” 

“Oh am I?”

Hoseok could hear the amusement in his voice but continued, “Aesthetically the album has a classic hip-hop image. Many of the songs discuss the complexity of youth. On one hand youth offers opportunity, dreams, and rebellion, but on the other hand there are still very specific social expectations. The lyrics as well discuss the importance of having dreams and the courage it takes to do it. Namjoon also pulls of this look amazingly. The baggy clothes and yes questionable hair choice still work.” 

Hoseok flinched as Yoongi moved back to sit in front of him. 

“So the fact the look is over produced and contrived is ok or the fact that the “thug life” concept contradicts the important message that you said yourself, ‘the courage it takes to follow your dreams’ despite social responsibilities? Or the fact that this gangster style clothing, skateboarding, break dancing, and persona still carry very negative images of criminal activity?”

“But… It establishes Namjoon’s strong rap background.”

“Namjoon is a rapper, and wearing baggy clothes doesn’t solidify his ‘badass status’ or let’s say… dying his hair pink wouldn’t take that away from him. He’s a rapper because of his talent not what he wears, and he’s badass because of the lyrics he writes not how curly his hair is.” 

“But see that’s not the point,” Hoseok cut off as the door of the coffee show opened. Hoseok sat up in his chair but a couple of kids walked in.

“Think the guy is still coming? He better have a good excuse since he’s this late.” 

“Please leave,” Hoseok sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose he was getting a wicked headache. 

“I’ll take a wild guess that, that’s not him either,” Yoongi took a drink of his hot chocolate and pointed towards a man wearing an apron. “Will you be mean to him too?”

“No I won’t be mean to him because the man that is coming is amazing. The man is a musical genius, and with his help we’ll change the course of the music industry in the US. His music has heart and it’s full of emotion. But I can’t expect someone like you to understand that.” 

“Well Jung Hoseok,” Yoongi pulled his wallet out and set some bills on the table, “I think that’s enough for me for today. I hope your meeting goes well.” 

Hoseok watched the Adidas suit move through the crowed until it disappeared into the night. 

**  
“Oh…. Really….. Ok…. No Hoseok this isn’t your fault….. Right… something must have happened… No, no please just go home and we’ll figure this out.” 

“What is it?” Jin looked up from his book. 

“It was Hoseok. I guess he waited for an hour but Agust D didn’t show up.”

“Oh,” Jin closed his book and turned towards Namjoon. 

“Yeah it’s super strange, it was his people that asked for the meeting and it was rushed. I told Hoseok to tell them that he could do it in a few days but he felt ready.” 

“So what’s going to happen now?”

“Hmm… I am not really sure. A part of me is willing to pursue this if it’s only for Hoseok. His Mama track is amazing, but I am not quite sure I can push him into releasing it. But the whole thing is just weird.” 

“Is Hobi upset?”

“I wouldn’t have thought so sometimes these things don’t work out you know… but he sounded pretty upset over the phone.” 

“Ahhh,” Jin looked at the time 11:30 pm. “Namjoon why don’t you jump into the shower. I’ll join you in a bit.” 

Namjoon’s eyebrows raised in surprised but he made quick work and was naked and ready for his Jin time shower in five minutes.

Jin picked up his cell phone and sent out a mass text. 

Mr. Worldwide Handsome  
I need an APB on Hoseok tomorrow

ChimChim  
Why?

Vance  
Hyung hey! You’re up this late? Thought you and Namjoon-hyung went to bed early

Kookie  
Done

Mr. Worldwide Handsome  
If you guys can take him to lunch or something it would be great. And don’t be WEIRD or tell him I asked you guys to take him out

ChimChim  
Hyung what’s happening?

Vance  
:0( how come no one tells me anything… Kookie what do you know?

Kookie  
Got it. There’s this good Korean restaurant we can take him there. We can tell him we miss food from home

ChimChim  
Seriously what’s happening?

Vance  
Why doesn’t anyone tell me anything?

Vance  
Is Hoseok hyung ok?

Vance  
Is he homesick? Ahhh that used to happen to me all the time, but it’s nothing some good food won’t fix

Mr. Worldwide Handsome  
Ok stop texting! No one knows anything just go and do as I asked tomorrow. I’ll talk to you guys later. 

ChimChim  
Tae what time do you want to get lunch tomorrow?

Vance  
Hmmmm 3 sounds good. 

Vance  
Oh oh oh can we get gelato? I know this great gelato place

Mr. Worldwide Handsome  
Omg stop texting… TEXT EACHOTEHR this is a COVERT operation 

ChimChim  
Oops sorry hyung

Vance  
Oh fun! Sorry 

Jin set his phone down and started to strip for his shower. He was going to relax tonight because tomorrow he was going to kick some epic ass and his adversary was no pushover.

**  
Holly jumped off of the couch and walked towards her bowl she was thirsty. It was a regular Monday and she had big napping plans. She’d been scouting one of the new pillows her Yoongi had bought and it was almost broken in enough to be used. The pillow sat in the perfect spot and it got tons of sunlight. In a few hours the pillow would be toasty and ready for naps. Holly had just taken a single bite out of her food when a sound drew her attention. 

Holly growled and went to investigate. 

Holly checked the living room but nothing was out of place. She growled louder and prepared. Her whole training, napping, eating, and biting her Yoongi’s shoes had prepared her for this! This was not a drill. Holly crouched and prepared to jump into the bedroom and get the attacker. 

Holly tiptoed and then hopped into the room growling and barking. 

After a few seconds Holly stopped barking, it was her Yoongi. Holly jumped on the bed to confirm the identity of the unknown lump under the bed, and yes, it was her Yoongi. Yup, after a few moments Holly wiggled under the sheets and made her way to his face so she could lick him. 

“No Holly, don’t love me I don’t deserve your love. I am an ass.” 

Holly wiggled and licked Yoongi more. Maybe since he didn’t go to work, he would take her to the park and they could have fun. When her Yoongi wouldn’t move, Holly pulled her epic move. 

She put her butt on his face. 

“Holly no!”

Holly barked and continued to rub her butt on her Yoongi’s face. 

“Holly you’re a lady quit putting your ass on my face you beautiful jerk!”

Holly barked again, but continued to back her butt into Yoongi’s face until he pushed her off. Mission complete, Holly hopped off of the bed and waited for Yoongi to follow. 

Yoongi walked into the living room and threw himself starfish style on the floor. Holly walked up hopped on his belly and settled in for a nap. It wasn’t the toasty pillow, but her Yoongi was better than anything for naps. 

**  
Three hours later, Jin used the emergency key to let himself into Yoongi’s apartment. He took off his shoes and rearranged the pile of shoes that had been carelessly thrown into a corner. 

Jin took off his jacket and set off to hunt Yoongi down to the ends of the earth. Fortunately, he didn’t have to look far since Yoongi had thrown himself on the floor of the living room. 

“Yoongi you’re going to have to sit up so I can kick your ass. I can’t get to it when you’re on your back.” 

Yoongi opened an eye saw Jin looming over him and ignored him. 

“You have to get in line if you want to kick my ass. I think one person is more deserving of that honor at the moment.” 

“Oh and I wonder who that could be?” Jin reached for Yoongi and helped him up. When Yoongi walked into the kitchen Jin followed. “Hmm could it possibly be a sweet and hard-working music executive that you stood up last night?”

“I didn’t-“Yoongi caught himself,” I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Oh Yoongi you make me want to shake you! Answer me one thing, are you doing this as payback because Hoseok embarrassed you?”

Yoongi handed Jin a bottle of water, “I have no idea what you’re talking about hyung and wasn’t that key just for emergencies?”

“Don’t act stupid Yoongi it’s not a believable look for you. Did you know Jhope was Hoseok when you started working on the track?”

Yoongi’s look of complete and utter shock pleased Jin. 

“Well from the look on your face, I can tell you didn’t know so you will get some leniency on that crime. But for the love of everything that his holy what were you thinking? Even if you didn’t know who he was you knew he was working with BigHit, Suga has your ego gotten so big?”

“I don’t know-“

“I know Suga… You didn’t think I’d notice,” Jin smiled at Yoongi. “Agust D is Suga but backwards.”

“But no one has… I mean no one has ever connected that before.” 

“I am not your average beautiful man. Besides even without that, I’d have recognized your sound. You always rap and write music with your heart on your sleeve. How could I not notice?” 

“Does Namjoon… does he…” 

“No, Suga… Namjoon doesn’t know.” 

“But when did you find out? I mean I’ve been doing this for years.” 

“Hmm,” Jin opened the fridge and started to get together items to make food. “Well, I wasn’t sure at first. But I think I figured it out when I heard The Last. It was too real Yoongi. I knew it was you.”

Yoongi walked over and sat on a stool watching Jin. He always saw much more than he should that hyung was dangerous. 

“So are you going to rat me out?” Yoongi ducked as Jin threw a cherry tomato his way. 

“No you jerk, I won’t rat you out. But I will do something if you don’t have a game plan about the Hoseok fiasco you’ve created.” 

“I haven’t-“

“Yes, yes you have don’t even try to deny it.” 

Jin expertly broke eggshells and started to make an omelets. A few moments later, Jin pushed a plate with food at Yoongi. 

“Now eat and tell me how you fucked everything up?”

10 minutes later 

“So instead of walking away or walking in and telling him the truth you lied?”

“No, I didn’t lie,” Yoongi pushed the plate, “I…. ok maybe I lied.” 

“So when you’ve messed things up, instead of moving in to apologize you make it worst?”

“Hoseok hates me so I doubt I could have made it any worst. Talking to him that night just confirmed that fact. He thinks I am rude and incapable of being nice or kind. He also thinks I am bitter because I ruined my own life.” 

Jin just looked at Yoongi and waited. 

“Damn it Jin… I didn’t know it was him. At the party I was first super scared when I saw him there. I swear I thought he was there to kill me and drag my body away to be stuffed so he could keep me forever or something. So I was pissed and I was rude. I shouldn’t have done that, but hindsight is always a bitch right? I wasn’t looking to get involved with anyone. How was I supposed to know he was so great,” Yoongi dropped his head on the counter. 

“He is the sun. He sent you gifts though that didn’t give away how thoughtful he is?” 

“Jin I thought he was coming for me. Like the basketball version of Swim Fan.” 

“Oh my god Yoongi,” Jin laughed. “You are utterly ridiculous, but you’re wrong about a very important thing.” 

“Oh and what is that. He hates me enough to run me over but not kill me with his bare hands?”

“I mean I won’t say he doesn’t feel strong feelings of anger, but no he doesn’t hate you. Hoseok doesn’t hate people. He will try to avoid you at all cost though, but that’s more him than you.”

“Great, that’s way different than hate.” 

“Well you he doesn’t like very much, but he does have strong feelings of like for one Agust D. I wonder if you know him?”

Yoongi lifted his head and stared into Jin. 

“Yoongi do you like him? Hoseok.”

“Like is a soft and delicate word for my feelings towards him.” 

Jin laughed, “I know… I spoke to PD-nim.” 

Yoongi just groaned and covered his ears for good measure, “what do I do?”

“Well Yoongi you’re in a bit of pickle… let me ask you first what do you want to do about Jhope?”

Yoongi lifted his head, “well I think he’s amazing and has great talent. I am surprised Namjoon hasn’t signed him already.” 

“Well I won’t break confidence and spill Jung Hoseok’s secrets, but he had his reasons to not pursue music.”

“Well whatever they are, they’re bullshit because he’s incredible.” 

“Ok so you want to continue to work with Jhope. What were you going to do about Namjoon?”

“I was actually thinking about telling him. I didn’t want him to find out on his own and feel like I had messed with him or something.” 

“That’s a good answer Yoongi and as a result, I will give you some advice about Hoseok.” 

Jin took out his cell phone and checked his messages, “so we’re in luck Hoseok is sick, and he’ll be off from work tomorrow.” 

Yoongi gave Jin is classic I am confused face. 

“So you fucked it up right? And you want Hoseok to like you right? Go talk to him and begin by being friends that is always a good start.” 

“Wait,” Yoongi followed Jin towards the door, “I don’t even know where he lives or anything about him.” 

“I’ll send you the pertinent details in a bit, but Yoongi get to know him. If you really think he’s special and you like him, you need to go for it and not be afraid to look like a jackass. Now I am off before Namjoon figures out what I am up to.” 

Yoongi walked to his couch and threw himself on it. 

Jin had given him a lot to think about but now came the moment of truth: what to do about the whole situation. 

“Holly,” Yoongi called out. Bless her soul, Holly marched her butt over and came to snuggle next to him. “Holly… I like a boy.” 

Holly snuggled deeper into the couch. Yoongi took out his phone and committed. 

Suga  
Where does Hoseok live?

Mr. Worldwide Handsome  
I’ll send the address shortly.

Mr. Worldwide Handsome  
He likes sunflowers and daisies 

Yoongi stood up and walked to his computer and send the emails out that will get the ball rolling. 

**  
The next day, Yoongi stood at the steps of Hoseok’s apartment with more colored daisies that should be humanly possible. 

Yoongi gave himself a pep talk and pushed the buzzer.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Yoongi stood at the steps of Hoseok’s apartment more colored daisies that should be humanly possible. 

Yoongi gave himself a pep talk and pushed the buzzer. 

**  
Hoseok was dying. He couldn’t breathe. He felt feverish, and wasn’t sure if he wanted to throw up or take a shit. It was intense. Hoseok was sitting amid a pile of tissues when his buzzer rang. 

Hoseok dragged himself out of bed and picked up the phone. 

“Hello,” Hoseok said knowing fully well he sounded congested. He sneezed straight into the receiver. “Hello, who is it” Hoseok asked unable to hear the response the first time. 

“Hello, this is Yoongi.”

Hoseok felt the blood drain from his brain, “what are you doing here,” he said before he could stop himself. 

“May I please come up?”

Hoseok sneezed again and stared down at the receiver. Was he completely delusional? Had Yoongi actually asked him to come up politely? 

“No. No, I don’t think that is a good idea,” Hoseok rubbed his nose and stared down at the boggers on it. Since no one was around he whipped them on his pajama pants. “I have a terrible cold. Listen I am sniffling and coughing up a storm,” Hoseok continued to rattle off his list of aliments. “I am taking vitamin C to help this along but I’ve reached my limit,” Hoseok giggled into the receiver. When you overdosed on vitamin C you got the runs and Hoseok’s poop was a little to soft earlier. “But seriously, I have a fever and I am totally contagious,” Hoseok continued, “I appreciate it but you should just go. I mean if you got sick-”

Hoseok stopped mid-sentence when there was a knock on his door. “Ahhh,” Hoseok looked around trying to find something to cover his shame aka. Booger infested pants. “Just one second,” he called out and looked around his apartment. He grabbed his trench coat that had been hanging on the coat hanger and threw it on. “Just one second,” Hoseok called out again as the doorbell rang. He ran around his apartment stuffing used tissues into different places to get them out of sight. Hoseok ran back towards the door and opened it. 

“Hello what are you doing here?” 

“I heard you were sick and I was worried,” Yoongi held up the ridiculously large bouquet of followers. 

“Ahhhh that’s nice,” Hoseok reached for the bouquet, “thanks bye.” 

“Is someone here?” 

“Oh,” Hoseok walked away from the door. “I was doing a bit of work.” When Hoseok came back the door was closed and Yoongi was looking around the apartment. 

“Thanks for coming but...,” Hoseok opened the door, “bye.” 

Yoongi smiled, “well… Why don’t I put these in water?” In a very unlike Yoongi move, he made his way into the kitchen. 

Hoseok stood there too exhausted and sick to do much. 

“You should sit,” Yoongi said with a smile. “Aren’t you sick?”

Hoseok walked over and sat on the couch. 

“Hmm… So a vase or should I just get a cup?”

“There’s a vase on top of the fridge,” Hoseok motioned as got yet another tissue and blew his nose. 

Yoongi filled the vase with water and started to arrange the flowers. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do, but he figured going on instinct might be the best way to go. “Should I make you some tea, soup or something?”

“No.” 

Yoongi heard Hoseok sneeze again and then the distinct sound of blowing your nose. “Are you sure? I am in the kitchen already.” 

“No… I don’t have chicken.” 

“Chicken?” Yoongi walked into the living room and set the vase next to Hoseok. 

“Ahh they’re so beautiful. I love daisies. You know what I love the most?”

“All the colors?”

“Yes!” Hoseok pointed at Yoongi. “They come in so many colors how could you not be happy right?”

“Yeah,” Yoongi forced himself to shove his heart back into his chest because the look of delight on Hoseok’s face almost broke him. 

“So Chicken?” 

“Oh yeah… I am weird I like to eat fried chicken when I am almost over being sick.” 

Yoongi looked at Hoseok, “you still look pretty sick to me.”

“True,” Hoseok blew his nose again, “but when I am starting to crave chicken I know it will be ending soon.” 

“Chicken from where?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Hoseok stared out into space for a minute. 

“Ahhhh… Jin told me you were sick.” 

“Ahh Jin,” Hoseok smiled and bent down to sniff the flowers, “how god made him so handsome is beyond me.” 

“Has he ever told you a joke? Have you heard him laugh?”

Hoseok started to laugh so hard he started to cough uncontrollably. Yoongi brought Hoseok a glass of water and rubbed his back. 

“Thanks...” Hoseok leaned back, “wait why you are here?”

“I wanted to be friends,” Yoongi said avoiding Hoseok’s gaze. 

“You’re a jerk,” Hoseok said simply. 

“Yes, that’s true,” Yoongi nodded. “I am a jerk you’re completely right.” Yoongi was silent for a few moments. “I knew it wasn’t possible though, but I still want to be friends.” 

Hoseok closed his eyes, “my head is getting all fuzzy.”

“Come on,” Yoongi stood up and helped Yoongi to his feet. “Where is your room?” 

Hoseok pointed towards the room to the left. Yoongi pulled back the covers and helped Hoseok get into bed. “What music were you listening to?” 

“Oh… Agust D.” 

“The underground producer and rapper?”

“You know him?” 

“Nope I don’t know him at all. I don’t think anyone knows him or of him.” 

“He’s amazing,” Hoseok breathed out in a reverent sigh. “He’s magic set to music. No, no he creates magic.” 

“Do you know him?”

Hoseok sat up again, “no, no absolutely not. I was trying but… I guess he…” Hoseok trailed off. 

“Was that who you were waiting for at the café?”

“Yes,” Hoseok fluffed his pillow. “I was waiting for him, but he never showed. Or, he must have taken one look of me in my orange track suit and run away.”

“I liked the orange track suit. I actually have one as well.” 

“Do you?” Hoseok smiled, “I bet you look good in orange.” 

“I do actually,” Yoongi sat on bed, “so he didn’t show up?” 

“Nope,” Hoseok pouted. He still needed to figure out what to do about Agust D. 

“But you wanted him to show up because you’re crazy about him.”   
“Yes,” Hoseok said truthfully it was probably the cold medicine talking. “I am crazy about him.” 

“Then you should do what you can to meet him.” Yoongi set the vase of flowers next to the night stand. 

“It’s been absolutely impossible if you knew-“

“Then tell me,” Yoongi said softly. 

“Nah,” Hoseok reached over and got a tissue to blow his nose. “It’s a tale of sorrow, woe, and discovery.” 

“Well,” Yoongi took the tissues and threw them in the trash bin, “I still say you shouldn’t take bullshit. Force your way in and have direct contact, going through middle men isn’t going to get you what you want.” 

“That… that might work,” Hoseok snuggled deeper into the blankets. “Oh, thanks for the flowers.” 

Yoongi smiled and closed the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Hoseok woke up feeling like his head was splitting in two, but he could breathe. 

He supposed breathing was more important to living than having a functional brain. Breathing was essential to live, although if you considered under sea creatures he supposed life wasn’t just about breathing. Hoseok laid in bed for a few more minutes as the rest of him woke up. Besides his brain violently demanding a Tylenol or Aspirin, he needed to pee and eat. His middle region was demanding attention ASAP. Hoseok rolled to his side testing whether a wave of nausea was going to hit him unexpectedly and force him to make a mess in his apartment.

He’d managed to live in his apartment for 3 years without an epic puking incident. There was that one time he puked all over Namjoon’s shoes but that was at his house so it absolutely did not count. Because Hoseok’s puke had gotten all over Jin’s new carpet, they didn’t speak of the incident. 

Hoseok heaved his body to an upright position and contemplated what to eat. As he walked out of his room towards the bathroom, he had a lingering feeling he was forgetting something. Hoseok walked out of the bathroom and checked his calendar. Nope he didn’t have a single appointment and he had called out sick. They knew he was dying. What was he forgetting?  
Hoseok was about to go into an epic expose on the importance of making remembrall’s a real thing when his doorbell rang. 

“Hello.” 

“Hello, I am here with your delivery.” 

“Ah… I am sorry?” Hoseok looked at the receiver. Damn it he’d drunk/sick shopped again, he was going to have to start hiding the phone from himself as well as his wallet. 

“Ahh….I have a delivery for the 4th floor 2nd apartment on the left.” 

“Yes. Yes, sorry come up.” Hoseok pressed the button to open the door and started to rummage around to find his wallet. When the doorbell rang, Hoseok answered a bit out of breath but happy that his sick self-had the insight to order food for him. 

“Hello,” Hoseok smiled as brightly as he could because sick Hobi face was not cute. 

“Hello,” the delivery guy stumbled over the simple greeting. He hadn’t been ready for such a beautiful smile. “I have an order for a whole mixed chicken, large fries and a salad?”

“Sure,” Hoseok winced internally. Damn, sick him must have been hungry. 

“Here you go,” the delivery guy handed Hoseok the food. 

“Ok,” Hoseok held out his credit card. 

“Oh no,” the delivery guy smiled, “it’s already paid for.” 

“Oh,” Hoseok tilted his head and set the chicken down on the entrance table. “Let me get you a tip then.” 

“Well…” the delivery guy hesitated but the guy was so cute he went with honestly,” the tip was included in the order. Have a great day.” 

Hoseok closed his apartment door and wondered what he’d done. He was going to have to check his bank statement and make sure he hadn’t tipped 100 dollars or something crazy like that. 

Hoseok took his things to the kitchen and started to unpack. He decided having more than less was always a good idea. He was in the middle of eating his first piece of chicken when he saw a piece of paper he assumed was the receipt. Hoseok groaned and pulled it up. 

It was not a receipt. 

Hoseok,  
I hope your prediction that a craving for chicken meant you’re feeling better. I wasn’t sure how much you’d eat or what you liked so I went with the classic. When I go out with the guys this is the order we typically get just multiplied by three, they always seem to enjoy it so I hope you do to. Feel better and if you crave more chicken let me know.  
Best,  
Benny

Hoseok sat confused looking at the hand written note with a piece of chicken hanging from his lip. What the actual fuck? Hoseok jumped from his seat and ran into his room. He looked around and then he spotted them. The flowers on his bedside table. What the actual fuck? Hoseok walked to the flowers and memories of Yoongi’s visit started to flood back. 

That man had come to his house to visit him because he was sick. He had brought him flowers. He had made him tea and had listened to him talk. That man wanted to be his friend. Then that horrible grouchy man had tucked him into bed and given him advice about his Agust D problem. 

Hoseok slapped a hand on his forehead. Motherfucker, he had told him he was practically in love with Agust D. Hoseok stood up straight and took a deep breath then snapped his fingers. He was going to repress that part because it was just too much for him to deal with. Hoseok was in the middle of trying to rationalize why Yoongi had come to his house when his work ringtone went off. After a few panicked dives behind couches and under the bed, Hoseok found his phone on his night stand next to the phone. 

“Hello.” 

“Jung Hoseok, this is PD-Bang. I am sorry about your artist Jhope’s meeting with Agust D. He just reached out to me and said something serious came up so he was unable to make it.”

“Jhope wiated an hour before leaving.” 

“Again, I am really sorry about the mix up. Agust D didn’t have contact information for you and I wasn’t in town so I received his message late. I hope this hasn’t ruined the possibility of a future collab. Agust D is still very interested.”

“I am not quite sure,” Hoseok sat down and remembered Yoongi’s annoying but helpful words. Going through a middle man isn’t going to get you what you want. “If I could contact Agust D directly this might expedite the process.” 

“I am sorry Mr. Jung I am sure I’ve mentioned this before but Agust D doesn’t meet with producers or executives. He works directly with the artist.” 

“I completely understand,” Hoseok coated every words with honey. He needed to get into contact with Agust D if he was going to make this happen. “I am not asking for a meeting. I wouldn’t dare and force your artist out of his comfort zone, but perhaps an email or a messenger address. Something so that I can facilitate his communication with Jhope.” 

“Well…” Hoseok’s heart started to beat louder in his chest,” hold on one second.” 

Hoseok stood up, crossed his fingers, and wiggled his butt as he waited for a response. After a few moments he heard some voices talking, holy guacamole PD-Bang hadn’t put him on hold or muted the phone. Hoseok couldn’t quite make out what they were saying because it was muffled but the conversation was in Korean. 

Hoseok could hear PD-Bang speaking rapidly and it sounded like he was just giving a small recap of what he’d told Hoseok. Communication, Jhope, and email, were the few words Hoseok was able to make out. 

“Alright, give him my personal email. I’ll be waiting for him to contact me.”

It was him. Hoseok would bet his life that simple response was him: Agust D. 

His talking voice was deep and husky with a sullen and full sound. It made Hoseok think of a base being plucked that rich, deep, and vibrating sound. Hoseok had spent days dreaming about Agust D’s voice. 

“Mr. Jung.” 

“Yes,” Hoseok cleared this throat. 

“I’ll be sending you Agust D’s personal email. He’ll be expecting Jhope to contact him.” 

Hoseok’s throat went dry. He cleared it again, “of course I’ll pass that along to Jhope thank you.” 

Hoseok stood there in the middle of his apartment with the sweet scent of success surrounding him. The last few months had been a little tough for Hoseok. He had gone on a multitude of horrible dates, but today was different. This moment was one of celebration so he did the only thing he knew how to do and bust out his celebration dance. 

Hoseok dropped to a low straddle squat, lifted his hands over his head and yelled his head off.

**  
“You know you’re insane right?”

Yoongi ignored PD-Bang’s judgmental look. 

“Just do as I ask and don’t complain,” Yoongi got up and put on his coat. 

“This might not work out for you Yoongi. What if he finds out you tricked him? You know Hoseok is Jhope… Why don’t you just tell him the truth?”

“He doesn’t like me,” Yoongi said matter-of-factly, “he doesn’t like me at all. I embarrassed him and assaulted him in my brother’s apartment. I basically threw his feelings back at him with no regard for what would happen after. I can’t just tell him it’s me. Besides he’s playing a game as well pretending to be Jhope.” 

“Well when you put it that way…. So what are you going to do?”

“I am going to get him to like me.” 

“Hey, be careful ok.” 

“Of course,” Yoongi flashed PD-Bang a smile. “I am charming as fuck what could go wrong.” 

Yoongi walked out of PD-Bang’s office and into the metro. He was across town and leaving practice three hours later when his phone buzzed. He had an email from 

Iamyourhope@yahoo.com 

Yoongi smiled and clicked to open it. 

**  
Hoseok pushed away from his computer. After an hour of drafting an email he still didn’t have anything workable. He looked at the email again, Kumamonlover@yahoo.com Hoseok opened the tab and stared at the empty email. Hoseok went on instinct and wrote what he was thinking. 

Agust D,  
I’ve drafted this email a few times. Some versions of this email are nonchalant and some are formal and to the point. For some reason, I found I was unsatisfied with every iteration of them because somehow they seem false. You already know me in the most intimate way possible through my music. I feel like I’ve already bared a part of me to you that few people know so I am writing as if we’ve known each other for a long time. 

I’ve been thinking about you. 

A few nights ago I went to meet you and you never showed up. I wish I knew why you didn’t show up to our meeting. I felt so foolish sitting there waiting for someone who didn’t and wouldn’t ever show up. 

As I waited for you, another person showed up who makes ever second in their presence uncomfortable. Granted, I had a huge part in the awkwardness of our meetings, but it seems like I can’t shake of that bad experience. But even as I wanted the earth to open and eat me up, something incredible happened. As he baited me because he thinks my work and the “music industry” is complete trash, I was able to say the exact thing I wanted in the moment I needed to say it. I was cruel to this guy and I am never like that. Even though, I don’t believe this man cares about what I think or say I can’t help but wonder: what if he did care? What if my words cut through him in even a miniscule way? After saying those words I felt terrible and that’s the problem with words right? You can apologize but you can’t take them back and no matter what he did it doesn’t excuse my behavior. 

I hope there was a good reason that you didn’t show up. I know that in the industry sometimes people work with artists for money or a part of contract obligation, but I didn’t think that was the case for you, for us. I thought we had something special and were on the verge of making something incredible. Perhaps you’ve moved on to something different or an artist with more potential. 

If that is the case, I just want to say that working with you meant a lot to me. I’ve had the song Mama in the works for a long time, but I wasn’t comfortable enough to share that project with anyone. With your help, I was able to bring that song to life. 

Thank you.  
Jhope

Hoseok hit send without reading it again and got up to get dressed. He might have messed up BigHit’s chance to work with Agust D, but at least it wouldn’t weigh on his heart forever to not have said what wanted to. 

**  
Yoongi leaned back against the metro door as he let the words in the email wash over him. He tucked his phone back into his pocket and made it the rest of the way home. 

“Holly I am here.” 

Yoongi sat down to take of his shoes and leaned back laying down on the floor for Holly to lick his face in greeting. 

“Hello you gorgeous creature did you have a good day?”

Holly wiggled excited and hopped on Yoongi’s chest to snuggle his neck. “I am a terrible man Holly. I am a terrible careless man,” Yoongi ran his hands through Holly’s fur and nuzzled her back and relaxed. 

Hoseok was disarming. 

First there was that smile that contained the brightness of a thousand suns. Then there was his squinty eyes when he smiled, the man was happy with his whole face. Second there was his voice with all of its moods, pitches, and timber. Even in the few projects that they had worked on, Hoseok’s voice had developed and improved. 

Yoongi rolled on his belly still and read over the email once more. He needed to be honest as well because ultimately wasn’t that what he loved about Hoseok? It was all in his music that rawness that had captivated his heart. 

Yoongi got to typing and wrinkled his brow in concentration. 

“What do you think Holly?” Yoongi adjusted his phone so Holly could look at it. When she didn’t try to take the phone from his hand and sat down quietly, Yoongi took it as a good sign and hit send. 

He stood up and rubbed a hand over his heart. He needed to make sure he made this work. Yoongi wasn’t quite sure his heart would survive otherwise. 

**  
Hoseok had plans epic plans of shopping and exploring. 

He had sent the email that will not be named the day before, and he was giving himself a full 24 hours of Agust D free fun. He had been working so hard Hoseok hadn’t had a chance to enjoy the awesome things in his neighborhood. He was going to explore. 

The first thing on his to do list was to find a coffee shop he liked. Book Café was forever ruined so he couldn’t go back there but he needed good coffee in his life. 

Hoseok walked out of his apartment and started walking down the street. Chicago was gorgeous in the spring even though it was cold and wet. Hoseok walked along the street and randomly turned when something caught his eye or a particular street looked pretty. Hoseok walked into the first cute coffee shop he found and ordered. He had just cracked his book open when a knock on the window startled him. He looked up to see Yoongi’s smiling face waving at him. 

Hoseok waited and after a few moments Yoongi showed up with a togo cup in his hands and took a seat next to him. 

“You’re alive!” 

“Sorry?”

“You’re not covered in dry snot and coughing up a lung.” 

“Right,” Hoseok closed his book. 

“I guess the chicken did the trick.” 

“Yes and thank you for that,” Hoseok smiled and told himself he needed to be nice. The man had bought him chicken after all. If Hoseok didn’t know Yoongi better, he’d have fallen for him then and there. Anyone who brought Hoseok chicken was a man worth getting to know. 

“Of course, if a single chicken’s death is enough to bring you back then so be it right?”

“True, hey seriously thanks for that. When I woke up I was super disoriented and the food helped me out. Although for a second there I thought I’d sick shopped again?”

“Again?”

Hoseok sighed, “well.. You know how some people drunk dial and drunk shop? Well I sick dial and shop sometimes… It only happened a few times so I take precautions by hiding my wallet,” Hoseok blushed fully expecting Yoongi to laugh. 

“I’ve done that.” 

“Have you? What was the dumbest thing you bought?”

Yoongi suppressed the twitch of a smile in the corner of his lips, “this is a judgment free zone? If I tell you I won’t hear it from Jin or Namjoon later?”

“Promise,” Hoseok put a hand to his chest. 

“So you know I have a dog right?”

“Holly,” Hoseok nodded. 

“So what you might not know is that she’s my baby. I am one of those my dog is my life kind of owners.” 

A bubble of laugher escaped Hoseok before he could suppress it. Yoongi glared at him but Hoseok managed to control his laughter. 

“As a result,” Yoongi continued in a lofty tone. “I like to buy her things because she’s the cutest dog to walk the face of the earth.” 

“Of course,” Hoseok nodded in agreement,” naturally.” 

“I was really tired one night not even drunk and I was watching TV. Well on a Tuesday night there really isn’t much to see so the As Seen on TV commercials started coming up.” 

“Oh god maybe you shouldn’t tell me,” Hoseok gave Yoongi a nervous full teethed smile, “if this is amazing I am going to have to tell someone.” 

“You already promised it’s too late,” Yoongi countered. “So I am watching TV and a commercial comes up for a pet item.” 

“Oh god you got her a light up collar?”

“What’s wrong with a light up collar,” Yoongi challenged.

“Oh nothing,” Hoseok said hiding a smile.

“I wanted Holly to be comfortable so… I got her a dog Snuggie.” 

“Oh my god, you can’t be serious.” 

“It’s a blanket coat with sleeves that keeps your pet warm and their paws free to move around.” 

Hoseok burst out laughing. 

“What?”

“You got your dog a Snuggie Yoongi. You can stop acting like you’re better than everyone else.” 

“I don’t think that. It’s just my face. It’s called resting grumpy man face.” 

“Is it?” Hoseok lifted his latte and took a sip. 

“Yeah, I am not very comfortable talking to people I don’t know.” 

“Then why talk to me?”

“I told you,” Yoongi looked at Hoseok, “I wanted us to be friends.” 

“Well you brought me chicken so… friends,” Hoseok stretched out his hand to Yoongi. 

Yoongi took Hoseok’s hand and shook it. 

“I am Jung Hoseok. It’s nice to meet you. I work for BigHit more specifically in the subdivision called Bantang. I scout talent for our agency. I am twenty three. I like to dance. I have a hopeful personality. I think it’s easier to confront with world with a smile than to dwell on sad things. I used to dance competitively in my youth,” Hoseok amended when Yoongi’s eyebrows shot up. “I am not so good anymore, but I was really into street dancing. I had dreams in a long, long time ago of being a rapper but it didn’t work out for me.”

“Were you any good?”

“At rapping?” Hoseok considered for a second. “Hmmm objectively speaking I needed a lot of work still. I wasn’t bad necessarily but I didn’t have the experience or development. It was just a thing I wanted to do once. What about you? What’s your name,” Hoseok wiggled his eyebrows and smiled. 

“I am Yoongi. My family calls me Suga because of my skin.” Yoongi lifted the sleeve of his sweater to reveal smooth white skin. “I am twenty four. I really like to sleep. I think the world is easier to confront after a good night sleep or a long nap,” Yoongi smiled at Hoseok. “I also wanted to be a rapper at one point in my life. It didn’t work out for me either. I am sure you knew about that. I worked and helped Namjoon get into an agency. I encouraged him to go independent and he did which I was happy to see. I am not sorry for what I did or how things worked out, but it was hard. I went through some tough times, but sought help and I am not ashamed to admit it. I play the piano, and I am pretty good. I love dogs. Holly is the light of my life. Lastly, I am a beloved sports mascot and have been for a few years.” 

“Interesting,” Hoseok lifted his cup and took another drink. 

Yoongi checked his watch, “well it was great to meet you Jung Hoseok but I have practice tonight. I’ll catch you around.” 

“Bye,” Hoseok watched as Yoongi walked back to the barista and said good bye. 

“Oh by the way any update with Agust D,” Yoongi put a hand to his mouth to cover the name. 

“Oh yeah, kind of,” Hoseok looked up at Yoongi who was leaning against the table. “I got his email from his manager and sent him a message. I was probably too forward about the whole thing, but its sent.” 

“When did you send it?”

“Yesterday.”

“Ahhh are you doing the twenty four hour rule?”

“Yeah… how did you know?”

“Standard rule of thumb, but you should check your email when you get home. Who knows maybe he responded already.”

“Doubt it,” Hoseok pouted. 

“Look blame me, check the email today and how about we run into each other the day after tomorrow for lunch and you can tell me about it.” 

“Ahhh… sure,” Hoseok berely got out the response as Yoongi threw up his hood and walked out the door. 

Hoseok watched as Yoongi’s hooded figure disappeared down the street. He had to admit that the initial impression he’d gotten of Benny the Bull as charming had been right. Yoongi was charming and easy to talk to when you’re not trying to date him that is. Hoseok wondered what else Yoongi would surprise him with next and added the lunch date to his calendar. He was glad they would be friends and couldn't quite shake the small tug in his heart that nothing had happened between them.


	10. Chapter 10

Hoseok stayed at the coffee shop for an hour before making his way back home. He made a mental note to visit a farmers market he saw packing up on his way home and picked up some bread from the grocery store.

Once back at his apartment Hoseok carefully unpacked his bag before sitting in front of his computer and opening his email. Yoongi’s advice had worked so far so he would hold him personally responsible if there wasn’t a response.

Hoseok typed the password to his email, hit enter, and crossed his fingers. As soon as the tap loaded there was that unholy symbol of an envelope and a one next to it. Well he had an email, fingers crossed that he had a response from Agust D as well.

Hoseok sent up a silent prayer and opened the mail.

Jhope,

First, I am sorry and feel terrible that you found yourself in a situation that ruined your day.

I am sure you were as excited as I was about our meeting and you ended up meeting someone awful. You don’t strike me like a malicious man or someone who throws words around carelessly. I am sure you’re not the type to lash out without considering other’s feelings and justify your carelessness with self-preservation. I am sure that whatever you said to that person was provoked and deserved.

Everyone says things they regret when they’re worried or stressed, I am sorry in the hand that I had in causing you any additional pain.

You were expecting to meet someone you trusted and would continue to create art with, and instead you met someone who can’t appreciate you or your craft. Your talent and skill is undeniable only someone blind, deaf, and stupid wouldn’t recognize the beauty you create. But the fault for this situation is completely mine. Someday, I’ll explain everything and why I didn’t make our meeting.

I’ve sent along a new track that is very special to me. It’s a project that has been in the works for more than a few years. If you’re still interested so am I.

Thank you, 

AD

Hoseok stared down at the email and reread it a few times before his brain decided to kick in.

For the second time in a span of a few days, Hoseok stood up dropped to a low squat, lifted his hands over his head and yelled out in excitement.

**

Hosoek got to the office early. It was bitter cold outside and he still had a little bit of a cough but he needed to know if there was indeed a track ready for him. Sure he could have called the secretary and had her check to give himself another day to fully recuperate, but he needed to see the package himself. He needed to hold physical evidence that he had spoken to Agust D.

Once at the office, Hoseok smiled answered questions and did his best not to hurry people along. About forty five minutes later, Hoseok rushed into his office and winced at the stack of papers that had backed up on his desk. He made a mental reminder never to get sick again it definitely wasn’t worth the time off.

Hoseok shuffled through papers until a package with a black and white blob caught his eye. “Well hello Mr. Kumamon fancy finding a guy like you in a place like this,” Hoseok carefully opened the envelope and a flash drive fell into his hand with a note wrapped around it.

Jhope,

This is the side project I spoke to you about. It’s a project I’ve been wanting to work on for a long time, but as life would have it I hadn’t been able to complete it. I finally got to a good place that I can set my vision into motion.

You’ll probably recognize one of the artists on the track, but I don’t think you know the rest. Because this is an important project that is incomplete, I’d rather you work on this alone without Namjoon or your producer. You’ll understand the conflict once you listen to it.

My master plan, if I can share that with you, is that I want to do a collaboration but I think the best way to get a fair deal for the other artists on this track is to present the finished product.

Your part will start at 3:15 and ends at 3:33. I’ve tried everything to fill that void but I can’t seem to get something to work. I think you’ll be perfect there.

Best,

AD

Hoseok connected the flash drive to his computer, put on his headphones and hit play.

_Like those dead leaves there that have fallen and are flying_

_My love is collapsing without strength_

_Your heart is only going further away_

_I can’t grab you…._

_I can’t grab you anymore._

_I can’t hold on more._

Hoseok strained closer to his computer focusing on every lyric. Hoseok restarted the song and started to take notes.

The first voice was clear as a bell with a slight texture to it.

The music scout in Hoseok instantly recognized the voice was tailor made for ballads, but with the correct creative team this voice could do anything, and sing any style. The voice was a natural second tenor “tenor tessitura”. Power for this voice would be in the middle-lower portion of the range. The voice had an interesting mix of chest and head voice giving it a slight but pleasant nasal sound. But at its core the voice was silky, and smooth. Hoseok suspected that even lower tones would keep consistent tonality. While the voice didn’t have much of a vibrato it was steady. Hoseok named this voice A.

The second voice was younger than the first. Hoseok named this voice B. This voice was also a tenor but a light lyric tenor. The voice was strong with a relaxed and developed singing technique. The pitch was good and steady. Hoseok played back first part comparing the first and second voices together. Voice B tended to favor falsetto over mixed voice, and the transitions into falsetto were relatively easy. The texture of the voice was light and breathy giving it a classic R&B influence that was becoming a popular aesthetic and sound in modern pop music. The higher register of this voice was much better developed illustrated in the ease of the falsetto.

Hoseok held his breath as Agust D’s verse came on

_Over there, the autumn leaves look like they’re at stake_

_Seems like they’re looking at us_

_If your hands touch, even if it’s all at once_

_It only seems like it’s going to be crumbs_

_I just only looked with the winds of autumn_

_The speech and facial expressions that have gotten colder all of a sudden_

_I can only see our relationship withering away_

_Like the autumn sky, it’s empty between us_

_An ambiguous difference that is different from before_

_A night that’s much more quiet today_

_A single autumn leaf that’s attacked to the branch_

_Its breaking I can see the thing called the end_

_The dead leaves that are becoming shriveled_

_The silence inside your aloof heart_

_Please don’t fall_

_Please don’t fall_

_The dead leaf that’s becoming crumbs_

Hoseok paused the song and listened to the verse once more. He could picture it clearly walking along the park in the middle of autumn with someone.

The excitement of the meeting that should have been is replaced by an awkward silence. The cold, the wind, the trees holding on to their last leaves looking down on them as they walk. The smiles that used to be shared are now looks that can’t meet eye to eye. Hoseok could imagine what that must feel like to walk in silence wanting to fill the void but being unable to because whatever was there is gone, but at the same time wanting it not to end. Remembering the outline of the leaf that was once green and lush when something was between the two people but now is just crumbs.

Hoseok looked out his window where spring was in full bloom pushing away the memories of winter with its rain and had to wonder who had broken Agust D’s heart to make him write such sad music. Who had loved him once and has stopped all of a sudden leaving him hoping to save what they had?

Hoseok snapped himself back from his thoughts and hit play.

_I want you to make eye contact with me_

  
_I want you to want me again_

Hoseok clicked and went back listening to the two lines. Yup sure enough it was two voices. The first voice was voice B from earlier and the second was a new voice higher in tone and pitchy but nice. Hoseok named this voice C.

Voice C was a pure tenor with countertenor the highest male voice quality possible. Hoseok suspected that a high peek of a C#5 was possible for this voice in a chest-mixed range. Tone control in this voice was phenomenal. It didn’t have the pure clear power that voice A had, but the versatility of full chest and falsetto that gave the voice incredible amount of ability to convey emotion. This voice would be able to deliver intricate riffs and runs with accuracy and beauty. Hoseok noted the slight rasp in his voice and underlined it.

Hoseok raised the volume to the audio excited to hear the next artist but froze as he heard Namjoon’s voice on the track. What the hell? He was sure he knew all of Namjoon’s work where was this track from? Hoseok repeated the track and listened to the verse again trying to confirm that it was Namjoon. Hoseok sat back in his chair puzzled. There was no mistake that had been Namjoon on the track.

Hoseok picked up the envelope and turned it around. Maybe Agust D sampled the song off of an underground verse Namjoon had published. Hoseok would figure this out, but he hit play and continued to listen.

There was another voice. Hoseok named this one voice D.

This voice was a baritone with strong breath support. The voice was relaxed and remained so within the range he sang in. The mixed voice was light and relaxed it had no push or tension. The voice was rich and hallow with a tick tone and lower range while still remaining light weight. Voice D was expressive and invoked emotion with gospel influences. The voice was soulful that most singers did not have in mainstream music. People would feel something when this voice sang. They would stop to listen. He sounded like he was singing in a cave weaving magic with his words. After that verse, Hoseok listened to the roughly fifteen seconds of silence.

Hoseok listened to the song a few more times before he started jotting some thoughts down.

He’d never really been in love before. Hoseok had imagined, looked, and dated but he’d never really met anyone who he had connected with like that.

Hoseok sat there looking out his window and had to admit that wasn’t quite the truth. He had felt something with Yoongi.

At first there hadn’t been any real feelings, it had just been the excitement of how they met and a reflection of how horrible his date had been, but Hoseok had imagined things. Nothing he had imagined was tied to reality, he didn’t know Yoongi at all, but it had been nice to imagine what could be, the what if?

Then it had all changed when they kissed.

Sure the kiss hadn’t happened in the most ideal situation, both of them inside a cartoon bull head was not romantic, but the kiss had been good. Great actually, that one clumsy kiss had been better than any kiss Hoseok could remember. Hoseok let himself remember how he had felt after the kiss. He would use that experience channel it to help him write. Hoseok had been embarrassed out of his mind, but the memory of his kiss had stayed with him. He spent days after thinking about Yoongi trying to figure out what to do next.

For days after, Hoseok kept on thinking about Yoongi’s lips. It was like the kiss had cast a shadow that followed Hoseok around everywhere he went until the fateful day in Namjoon’s apartment. Hoseok had to admit that it wasn’t that he hated Yoongi after, but shaking off that little part of his heart that had wanted more had been difficult. He was glad it was gone now and they were becoming friends, but it had been challenging.

Hoseok started writing lines down until he was satisfied with the base then started to edit. It was a simple verse with about five lines but it would do. That’s how it had been between him and Yoongi, the promise of something that could have been fun and bright. But it hadn’t been and just like that it had ended without a beginning.

Hoseok picked up the receiver and dialed out, “Yura?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Please book me an hour in the studio.”

“Yes sir, should I double check Mr. Namjoon’s schedule.”

Hoseok looked down at the note and thought about the beautiful voice’s he’d had the privilege of hearing and answered, “no, it will be just me.”

“Ok sir, I will book you between 6 and 7 pm.”

“Sounds good thank you.”

**

Jin was going to kill him.

They had a dinner date and he had promised, no he had sworn, he would be home on time. The dinner was promptly at 8 but he still needed to shower, get his life together, and find something to wear. Running out of the office at 6:30 wasn’t going to cut it.

Namjoon peeked down the hallway and saw two of their artist talking. Shit, if he walked past them he’d have to talk to them making him later. Namjoon tiptoed out and took a back hallway no one used that connected the three recording studios together.

Namjoon peeked in and then bolted to a dead run down the hallway. He was almost at the other end when the lights in studio three stopped him. No one was recording today, he had checked and double checked the schedule that was the main reason he could leave early because they had nothing coming up.

Namjoon looked at this watch 6:35pm. Yup Jin was going to kill him. 

He turned and tiptoed into the studio making sure to keep out of view. Namjoon strained to hear but he didn’t recognize the voice. Namjoon inched closer and Hoseok’s voice filled the studio.

_Blaze them brightly, flare it was all pretty wasn’t it?_

_Our path roads._

_But it all withered. The dead leaves fall down like tears_

_The wind blows and everything drifts apart all day_

_The rain pours and shatters until the last leaf_

_You._

Namjoon stood there frozen as Hoseok came out of the studio listened to the verse adjusted settings and walked back in to rerecord. Namjoon snapped back to reality when the phone in his pocket started vibrating.

Namjoon walked back to the hall and out the front door. His face cold and set in place. “Yura who did Mr. Hoseok talk to today?”

Yura was startled Mr. Namjoon was always kind and pleasant, “ahh… I am not sure sir. As far as I know he didn’t speak to anyone. He was supposed to be out of the office today so there was nothing on his schedule.”

“Packages, messages, anything important, I need to know who contacted Mr. Hoseok today.”

“Yes, sir,” Yura popped up from her seat and started shuffling through papers on her desk. “If you give me just one moment, I can give you a full list.”

Namjoon’s phone vibrated again and he hit the ignore button. “I need to go, but I expect a list before I get home.”

“Yes, sir. I will have that ready for you.”

Namjoon turned and ignored the call of one of his artists as he stormed out of the office.

Once in his car, Namjoon hit ignore on yet another call from Jin. His beautiful husband has some explaining to do but Namjoon knew better than to go into battle against Jin without ammunition.

Namjoon stepped on the gas and took a detour to get home faster. When Namjoon pulled into his parking space a call from the office came in.

“Yura.”

“Yes sir, sorry it took me so long to get to you. Mr. Hoseok had a few calls pending but hasn’t answered any of them yet. I’ve sent you a list of pertinent names. He also received a few packages this morning. I am also sending a list of those, but one package was special delivery this morning. While it didn’t have a return address, I tracked the delivery to PD-Bang’s office address. He’s the contact person for the project Mr. Hoseok has been working on with Agust D.”

“Of course,” Namjoon gripped the steering wheel. “Thank you, Yura. Can you please monitor Mr. Hoseok’s calls and let me know if there is any more activity with that specific project.”

“Of course sir.”

Namjoon hung up the phone and meticulously gathered his stuff and walked into his house.

“Namjoon, you’re late hurry jump into the shower I have your clothes ready.”

Namjoon followed Jin’s voice into the living room where his beautiful husband was adjusting a ribbon on a box covered with colorful wrapping paper. Jin’s back was to Namjoon so he couldn’t see the anger on his husband’s face.

“Come on babe,” Jin turned around, “go get…. What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“Stop,” Namjoon dropped his brief case and held a hand up keeping distance between himself and Jin.

“What is it? Are your parents ok? Oh my god Namjoon say something.”

“I just have one question for you and Jin if you love me you’ll tell me the truth and everything you know.”

“Namjoon what is it?”

“I was thinking about that time when we stopped seeing each other,” Namjoon walked around the couch keeping distance between himself and Jin. “We were trying to figure out what future we would have, but we’d already been together so long.”

“Namjoon… you’re not making any sense.”

“It was autumn when we took a break remember. We were walking in the park it was cold, but we usually met there for our dates.” Namjoon stood up straight and crossed his arms across his chest. He stared down at Jin. “ _It was like every autumn leaf had fallen,”_ Namjoon quoted from the song, “ _As if everything that seemed eternal was going further away_. It was a turning point in our relationship.”

“Namjoon… I,” Jin trailed off.

“Can you tell me why Hoseok is recording a verse on Autumn Leaves a track that the mystery producer Agust D sent him?”

Jin opened his mouth several times but no sound came out.

“You’re speechless Jin. I think you should call and excuse us from the dinner.”

Jin turned around and walked to the breakfast nook and picked up his phone to send out a message excusing his absence from the event.

“You should also text Yoongi. I am going to need to talk to him as well.”

Jin winced but selected Yoongi’s name on his phone.

B.I.L.L.

I am sorry. Namjoon knows. He wants to talk. You should come over.

Suga

I am five minutes away. I wanted to talk to him anyway.

B.I.L.L

Maybe you should take longer. He wants to talk to me first.

Suga

It wasn’t your fault. I didn’t tell him. Tell him to wait, I am walking up now.

Jin gripped the phone in his hands and turned to face his husband. Namjoon was angrier than he’d seen him in a long time.

“Suga is on his way up. I guess he wanted to talk to you so he was already on his way when I text him.”

“That’s perfect then,” Namjoon sat down on the recliner, crossed his arms and waited, “you still haven’t answered my question Kim Seokjin.”

Jin set the phone down and signed, “I gave it to him that’s why he had it.”

“To who,” Namjoon asked stubbornly.

“I gave the track and verse you recorded to Suga.”

“Since when did you know about Agust D?”

“I didn’t at first,” Jin walked over to the coffee table across from Namjoon and sat down facing him directly. “You guys weren’t really talking at that time. It was years ago, I was listening to some underground rappers and I heard this song, The Last was the title, and I just knew it was him. It was too raw, too filled with pain and I just knew it was him.”

“That was when you insisted on invited him over all the time and he started coming around again,” Namjoon relaxed his posture. It was all somehow making sense.

“Yes,” Jin nodded, “I wasn’t sure what I could do or if I should do anything, but he never really told me so I never said anything to him.”

“And the track?”

“It was my sad moment,” Jin took Namjoon’s hand in his. “I can’t say I relate to what Suga has been through, but I’ve been sad too. I wanted to record it. I wanted to share my part how I felt when I went through that. I recorded my verse and sent it to him. We never met he was working with a different manager at that time Seijin was his name I believe. Anyway, I sent it to him and he asked some questions but I cut contact with him.” Jin patted Namjoon’s hand, “He was going to tell you.”

Namjoon laughed and pulled his hand away. He stood up to pace around the living room. “Really? Years later what’s the point? He’s been happy doing whatever he’s been doing? What has changed now that he wants to be honest with his own brother?”  


“Hobi..,” Jin said the name quietly. “Hoseok has changed. Remember when you wanted more? Remember when you needed more? It took us a while to get there. It took you a while.” Jin lifted his head as he heard the doorbell rang. “Listen to him Namjoon, we had our turning point and I think this is his.”

Namjoon stood there in his living room unsure about what to do next. He was confused, upset, but above all hurt. Why hadn’t Yoongi told him the truth? Why had he hidden his work from him? Namjoon was fighting off a wave of anger when the look on his brother’s face destroyed it in one cool sweep. His brother looked like his whole future was hinging on this one moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also B.I.L.L stands for brother in law. I thought it would be cute. Thanks for reading and has anyone seen the old romcom You've Got Mail? :0)


	11. Chapter 11

“Let’s talk in my office,” Namjoon turned and made his way through the house. With Yoongi it was always best to make sure he followed but honestly, Namjoon was so exhausted and confused he didn’t care. 

Namjoon walked over to the small bar area Jin had insisted on and poured himself a drink. “Want?” Namjoon lifted up his glass to motion. 

“Yeah,” Yoongi sat down on one of the chairs directly the coffee table and waited until Namjoon handed him his drink. Yoongi cheered Namjoon and downed the contents of the glass. 

“Courage?” 

“Nope, I was on my way to talk to so I had already decided.” 

“Why now?”

“Because of Hoseok, I can’t move forward with him in anyway without you knowing first.” 

“Knowing what?”

“Namjoon don’t be a dick. You know what.” 

“Apparantly not, I mean I knew we went through a tough spot for some time, but I had asumed we were ok. I thought I knew what you were up to and what was going on in your life. Now, I know that’s not the case, but I want no I need,” Namjoon amended, “I need is to be on the same page from now on. If this is because of Hoseok, he’s important to me as well.” 

“I’ve been writing, and producing music under the name Agust D.”

“And…”

“Fuck Namjoon what do you want me to say?” Yoongi sat up flexing his hands. “Do you want me to say I’ve been an asshole? Do you want me to say I thought I could keep my work a secret and that I never thought our paths would cross? Do you want me to say I am a bad brother? Ok fine,” Yoongi bunched his fists ready for a fight, “I’ve been a horrible brother a complete asshole. I’ve been doing my own work after things didn’t work out, and although the whole way here I told myself I never said a thing to you because I wasn’t sure how to approche the subject. I know I am full of shit. I never had any intention of telling you what I was doing. This was for me. It was my work away from the failure of before,” Yoongi’s voice had progressively gotten louder. He stopped to take a breath noting how fast his heart was beating. He took another breath to calm himself. “I needed to do this to survive. I didn’t want to take away from you and what you were doing, but I couldn’t let go of the music that was in me. I am sorry if you’re hurt. I didn’t want to tell you, and for a long time I wasn’t in a good place and I couldn’t. I am sorry if you feel like I’ve fooled you or tried to make you look stupid. It was never my intention.” 

“Do you want some water,” Namjoon got up from his chair and moved towards the bar area once more.

“Son of a bitch, Namjoon say something.” 

“No water then,” Namjoon walked back and sat across from Yoongi. “I just figured you’d want water since in the past seven years that’s probably the most consecutive words I’ve heard you say.” 

“You’re not mad?”

“Nope.” When Yoongi lifted an eyebrow, Namjoon laughed,” ok, I was mad and annoyed. I got into a fight with Jin and that hasn’t happened in a long time. I was pretty closed to pissed until you walked in looking like shit.” 

Yoongi sighed as some of the tension left his body. 

“But I do have one question,” Yoongi sat up in his chair prepared to answer any question his brother had for him. 

“Tell me where it hurts?”

Yoongi looked at Namjoon and the understanding in his eyes almost broke him. “I think I am in love with him Namjoon, and I am scared shitless. It’s like I woke up one day and my heart was gone. There’s this hallow in my chest,” Yoongi put a hand over his chest and rubbed absently, “and I am afraid if I do something wrong it will be empty forever. Is this what it felt like with Jin? Is love supposed to be this scary? I feel like I’ve been lied to by all of those love songs. They never say falling in love is so frightening. They say love is fucken rainbows and cotton candy and its bullshit.” 

“They’re not a lie and it’s not bullshit,” Namjoon sat next to Yoongi and patted his knee in a comforting gesture. “I knew I was in love with Jin the moment I set eyes on him. My brain might not have been able to understand it, but my heart was his from that moment on. The more I got to know him the more my love for him grew. I didn’t know you could love someone so much. It felt like my whole world was about him and I was scared shitless. I felt like I was being consumed, and even though I knew Jin loved me more than anything. I… I was scared. I was scared shitless for years. It took a while for me to come around.”

“I am lying to him.” 

“Yes. Yes, you are but so is he. Let me as you… what’s your purpose? Why lie to him?”

“He doesn’t like me… Or he didn’t like me before.” 

“What do you mean?”

“We’re trying to be friends.” 

“Ahhh,” Namjoon leaned on his elbows and nodded. “Tell me what’s happening.” 

**  
Two hours later Namjoon walked Yoongi to the door and before he could escape gave him a hug. 

“Is everything alright?”

Namjoon turned around and there was Jin standing in the middle of the hallway in a soft sweater the color of pastel washed out pink. He’s eyes were large observing and trying to guess Namjoon’s mood. Jin had that quality about him. It would be easy for someone like him to be self-involved and selfish, but Jin always looked out for others. He always cared. 

“No.” 

Jin walked forward until he was standing in front of Namjoon. “You can’t forgive him? Look I’ll talk to him and you have to remember that I was the one that-“ 

“No, we sorted that out,” Namjoon ran a finger down the side of Jin’s cheek. “You’re so beautiful. I don’t know what I’d have done without you.” Namjoon pulled Jin into a loose hug and breathed him in finding comfort in having his heart in his arms. 

“Yoongi’s in love.” 

“Yes,” Jin whispered as he sunk into the hug. “Yes he’s in love with the sun, and I can’t be completely sure, but I think Hoseok is about half a step away from being in love as well.” 

“I think you might be right. I am not sure how this will pan out, but I’ve told Suga he has a week. I can’t lie to Hoseok for any longer than that.” Namjoon held Jin by the shoulders and gave him a gentle kiss. Namjoon took Jin’s hand and pulled him into the living room and pushed him down on the couch. “Now my love, light of my life, you’re going to explain to me how Taehyung, Jungkook, and Jimin ended up on Autumn Leaves.” 

“Ahh,” Jin smiled his eyes widening, “about that….” 

**  
Hoseok listened to the track one more time satisfied with the result. He copied the file on to the flash drive with the original and put it in an envelope and sealed it. A second too late Hoseok thought about writing a note, and settled for pulling up his email. 

Agust D,  
I recorded something that I think will work. Please let me know what you’re thinking, but given that the rest of the track was done, I think this fits best. 

First, let me say the track is amazing, I am sending you a few observations I jotted down, but I hope I am not overstepping by asking who these singers are? 

They’re all exceptional. You were right I don’t know any of them. But they are spectacular, any combination of them singing together or solo would be successful. I am a new rapper, but I do know a few of the producers. Please let me know if I can help in anyway. 

I’ve given this a lot of thought and I think we should meet as soon as possible. It will make the creative process easier. What did you want to work on next? 

The flash drive will be in the mail tonight. 

Can’t wait,   
Jhope 

Hoseok sent the email and picked up the package. He gathered his stuff and headed home. 

“Yura, you’re still here?”

Yura looked up from her desk, “yes, sir. I am just working on some stuff and lost track of time.”

Hoseok adjusted his bag and set the envelope down, “can you make sure this goes out tomorrow first thing?” 

Yura filpped over the package and put a stamp on it. “Of course sir, I will make sure it goes out.”

Yura waited until Hoseok left the building and hit the speed dial three. 

“Yura.”

“Sir, Mr. Hoseok just handed me an out-going package for PD-Bang.”

“Open the package make a copy and send it.”

“Sir... “

“Go on Yura, you’ve worked with us long enough.”

“Sir… may I ask if everything is ok? Mr. Hoseok he hasn’t gotten himself into any trouble has he?”

“No, Yura it’s nothing illegal if that’s what you’re wondering, but it’s a bit serious. I am just running some interference until things settle down.”

“I see…”

“You’re upset.”

“No sir, I just work here, but… Mr. Hoseok is going to be livid when he finds out about Mr. Suga, and if you’re hiding this from him he will be super pissed.”

“Wait. What!”

Yura smiled to herself when she heard a crash, cursing, and Mr. Jin scolding Mr. Namjoon. 

“How did you know? When did you find out?”

“It’s my business to know sir. But truth be told, I actually found out through my extensive secretarial network. I know PD-Bang’s secretary. I was meeting her for lunch and a few months back I saw Mr. Suga walk into the office.” 

“And you never cared to mention this information?”

“No, sir it wasn’t relevant at the time,” Yura straightened her spine, “and you never asked. Besides Mr. Suga always sends me flowers on my birthday, and responds to email promptly.” 

Yura almost laughed when she heard Namjoon’s aggrieved sigh, “Yura please do as I ask. I am not sure I can take anymore tonight.” 

“Sure thing sir.” Yura carefully opened the package and inserted the flash drive to her computer. 

Yura put on head phones and listened to the song. Four minutes later, Yura copied the file and ejected the original drive. She took a tissue from her desk and blew her nose. It should have been impossible for seven people to create something so perfect and beautiful but they had. Yura saved the copy and pasted it. She set the flash drive in Namjoon’s in-coming mail cabinet and got ready to leave. Yura waited at the bus stop and wondered if Mr. Namjoon knew that it was his own husband and friends on the track. 

**  
Hoseok dropped his bag at the entrance of his apartment and took off his shoes. He dragged himself to the couch and landed face first. He was so sleepy, hungry, and had a little bit of a headache. Perhaps he shouldn’t have pushed himself so hard. Hoseok flipped over on his back and contemplated what to get for dinner. 

Why was life so hard? 

Hoseok was about to dial for delivery when there was a ring on his door bell. He picked up the receiver. 

“Hello?”

“Hyung it’s us!” 

Hoseok set the phone down and looked out the window. Sure enough, there were three guys standing on his steps pushing each other like kids. 

“Quit pushing each other.” 

“Hyung?” The line went quiet but Hoseok could hear bickering in hushed whispers. 

“Come on up,” Hoseok buzzed them in. A few minutes later Hoseok opened the door of his apartment and the room filled with buzz and excitement. 

Hoseok stood in his living room as Taehyung hooked up a gaming consol to his TV, Jimin took out a ridiculous amount of food from a bag and Jungkook walked back with glasses and utensils form his kitchen. 

“Come on hyung sit down,” Jimin made room for Hoseok on the couch. “Are you hungry?” 

“We brought chicken,” Taehyung said as he served Hoseok and then himself. 

Hoseok flipped the box down and read the name of the delivery place. “It’s your favorite,” Taehyung said as he served him some fries,” Suga-hyung told us you feel better after eating chicken.” 

“Ahh did he?”

“Yes,” Taehyung continued on cheerfully.

Hoseok sat in silence as the guys discussed the order and which game they would play. Once everyone had eaten and settle down, Hoseok asked what he’d been wondering about, “did you guys hangout with Yoongi today?”

“Yes,” Jungkook said without taking his eyes from the screen. “We had a work meeting today and he said he had a craving for chicken.” 

“Well chicken is good,” Hoseok said in agreement.

“Yeah, but he wanted to go to this chicken place then he ditched us,” Jimin said with a pout. 

“He ditched you guys?” Hoseok leaned closer to Jimin. 

“Yeah we all got here then we ordered and he took off.” 

“He said something urgent had come up,” Taehyung answered from the floor. 

“So he told you guys to come here?” 

“Yeah,” Jungkook answered quickly before shit talking Taehyung about the game. 

Hoseok quietly got up from the couch and started to pick up plates. Once in the kitchen, Hoseok dug around for the receipt until he found it. Sure enough, it had Yoonig’s name on it. 

Hoseok went to pick up his phone and searched in his contacts. Yup, he still had the number saved from that one call so long ago. 

Hoseok selected the contact and sent a message 

Me   
Hey 

Benny   
Who is this?

Me  
The man you keep on sending chicken to 

Benny   
Hoseok. How are you feeling? 

Me   
Good to know I am the only man you send chicken to. I was starting to think you did this with everyone. Illness wise I am not at death’s door so I would say good. 

Benny  
How’s work?

Me   
Good. Good. I just worked on another track from Agust D. 

Benny   
No more details tell me when we meet for lunch.

Me  
I just wanted to say thank you for sending me the food and company. 

Benny   
Of course, I did promise to buy you chicken whenever you wanted. I keep my promises. 

Me   
Those are dangerous words for someone who loves fried chicken like I do. Someone sends me that much chicken they’re after my heart. 

Benny   
Are you flirting with me?

Hoseok looked down at his phone. What the hell was he doing? He had been flirting with Yoongi. Hoseok was in the middle of writing a response when a message came in. 

Benny   
I don’t mind. 

Benny   
But I think you might so you’re welcome for the chicken. I’ll see you at the café for lunch. Have a good night and keep on getting better. 

Hoseok deleted his explanation and simply replied, Good Night. 

**  
Two days later Hoseok was at his desk furiously working on the pile of tasks that had backed up on his desk. He was kicking some serious work ass. 

Hoseok was reviewing a new artist contract when his computer beeped at him. Hoseok absently looked up and he had an email from Kumamonlover@yahoo.com. 

Hoseok pushed the contract away and opened the email. 

Jhope,   
I listened to the track. I am going to finish polishing the track and I will send up an updated version. 

The guys singing on the track none of them have an agency. I really don’t know if any of them are pursuing a singing career, but I can say that they’re talented. The project in part has to do with them so I’d rather play this close to heart. 

We should meet and we will, but I am tweaking a project right now and I can’t get away. 

Talk to you soon,  
AD

Hoseok looked at the email feeling a little disappointed. He supposed good things were worth waiting for. Hoseok was mid pout when his phone rang. 

“Hello.” 

“Mr. Hoseok. You asked me to remind you about your lunch date, sir.” 

Hoseok looked down at this watch, “yes, thank you Yura.” 

Hoseok pushed his disappointment about the email and rushed out of the office to meet Yoongi. 

**  
When Hoseok got to the café Yoongi was standing there in black jeans, black shirt, and a black leather jacket. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey,” Yoongi pulled out sunglasses and covered his eyes. “Are you starving this second or would you want to check out a farmers market around here?”

“Oh, yeah that would be good. I’ve been meaning to check it out.” 

“Let’s go,” Yoongi led the way and after walking down a small street they found it right away. 

Hoseok enjoyed Yoongi’s company as they made small tack about the Bulls and what the playoff’s had in store for them. 

“So how are things with the mystery producer? You said you had an update.” 

“Well kind off,” Hoseok explained how he had worked on the track and the email he had received that morning. 

“Tweaking? T-W-E… A-K-I-N-G… Tweaking,” Yoongi said in air quotes. “Hmmm sounds to me like…”

“Sounds like what?”

“Well sounds like he’s an ex-drug dealer and he’s on house arrest.” 

“Oh my god Yoongi,” Hoseok rushed to keep with Yoongi, “he can’t possibly be on house arrest.” 

“Of course he can. Maybe that’s why he couldn’t meet you that night,” Yoongi grabbed on to Hoseok’s sleeve to stop him. “That was the urgent thing that came up.” 

“No you’re absolutely crazy! There is no way that's what happened.” 

“Well, have you asked him?” Yoongi tilted his head to the side leaving the silence to fill the space between him and Hoseok. 

“No. No, of course I haven’t asked. I mean just because he’s a rapper doesn’t mean he’s involved in criminal activity.” 

“Sure. Sure, I mean Namjoon isn’t involved in criminal activity, but he’s a special case. He’s had a Jin attached to him for years.” 

“That is very true… so you think he’s really on house arrest?” 

“Well you never know with these rappers now and day. You never know. Didn’t you want mangos?” 

“Yeah,” 

“That is very true,” Hoseok started to pick up mangos and check for ripeness,” but I really don’t think so. His music is nothing like that.” 

“Didn’t you say the first track he sent you… Cypher wasn’t it?”

Hoseok nodded as he found a mango he was almost certain was ripe. 

“Didn’t you say that song was like that?”

“Well yes,” Hoseok considered and turned to smile at the lady. “How much is this?”

“It will be 2.50.” 

“Oh let me,” Yoongi pulled a five dollar pill out of his pocket and paid. 

“Thanks,” Hoseok smiled at him. 

“Ok so the song had a hard message, but I mean he’s not wrong. He’s great with music and he’s a lot more talented than most of the rappers out there.” 

“Wow. Wow, well excuse me,” Yoongi laughed and made his way through the crowd, “I didn’t know he was the best rapper live. You sure his name isn’t Jay-Z.” 

“Wait,” Hoseok said laughing and linked his arm to Yoongi’s too keep up with him in the crowd, “that didn’t really come out the way I intended.” 

“No, it came out exactly as it was supposed to,” Yoongi said with a sly smile, “you’re crazy about the guy and his number one fan. I get it. I get it no one else can compete with the great Agust D.” 

“You’re a butt you know that?” 

“Duh, have you met Namjoon, Jin and the others? Being a butt is the only way to survive, but are you hungry now?” 

“Well I was promised lunch.” 

“I will buy you lunch then and we can discuss more about Mr. Agust D’s greatness.” 

“Oh god, you’re never going to let this go are you?” 

Yoongi looked at Hoseok and winked, “not for as long as we’re friends.

**  
Yoongi magically snagged them a table near the back end of the café. It was a tiny table but enough to accommodate both of them. 

“So tell me something you really think this guy is that talented?”

“Yes,” Hoseok adjusted his bag and his purchases. “In my professional opinion he’s not just a great producer, but he’s an amazing rapper.” 

“And… your plan is to bring him into your company even though he’s been underground for so long.” 

“Well yes, with our resources he could be great.” 

“But you already said he was great,” Yoongi pulled a menu and turned it towards Hoseok. 

“Well yes,” Hoseok answered hesitantly,” but his music could reach hundreds no maybe thousands. He could be IT. The go to producer.”

“But maybe that’s not what he wants or at least not alone,” Yoongi looked up and smiled at the waiter. “You want me to order for you?” 

Hoseok nodded trapped in his own thoughts. Perhaps Yoongi was right. Wasn’t that what Jin was always telling him and Namjoon? Not everyone is out to make it big. Not everyone wants the spot light all the time. Hoseok knew how lonely and stressful that position could be. 

“What are you thinking?” 

“Just about what you said, I suppose you are right, but he wouldn’t be alone.” 

“He would have you?”

“Well yes.” 

“But you’re just the talent scout, you wouldn’t be in the trenches with him.” 

“I could be.” 

“Really?” Yoongi smiled at the waiter as he set their coffees’ down. “So you’d go back at it: the rap game for him?” 

“Well yes, I trust him.” 

“Trust is important. Yes, if you can’t trust who you’re sharing so much with it can’t work out.” 

“Exactly I mean….” Hoseok trailed off. Agust D had helped him begin to rap again and it was a dream he was certain was gone. 

“So you trust him even though he might be on house arrest for being an ex-drug dealer.” 

“You are the worse,” Hoseok laughed uncontrollably and the rest of their lunch was spent having a great time. 

**  
“Well thanks for lunch,” Hoseok stood outside of the café with his bag in his hand. 

“Of course.” 

Hoseok stood there awkwardly unsure of what else to say, but honestly not wanting to leave. Hanging around with Yoongi was so easy and comfortable. 

“Well I have practice, bye,” Yoongi turned and started to walk away. 

“Bye,” Hoseok said with a smile and turned to leave. 

“Hey.” 

Hoseok turned around to look at Yoongi. 

“You double check that criminal past! House arrest is no joke.” 

Hoseok made it back to his office still laughing at Yoongi’s joke. 

Fifteen minutes later Hoseok was sitting in his chair and all laughter had disappeared. 

He opened up a tab and wrote out an email. 

Agust D,   
I am completely sure I am out of line but I have an important question to ask: 

Have you ever been involved in drugs or any criminal activity of any sort? 

Best,   
Jhope 

Hoseok hit the send button and got furiously to work. If Agust D was on house arrest he could make it work but he needed to know. 

Hoseok only lasted an hour before he pulled his phone and text Yoongi. 

Me   
I sent him an email asking about the drug dealing 

Benny   
No you didn’t 

Me   
Yes….. how bad do you think it is

Benny   
Well… I mean it will be awkward if its yes…. But it will be super weird if it’s a no. 

Me   
OMG WHY DIDN’T YOU WARN ME BEFORE. I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS YOU BETRAYED ME. 

Benny  
We are friends. I didn’t know you had no impulse control 

Benny   
Scratch that I did know. 

Benny  
You forced yourself into my costume bull head. 

Me  
Oh shush you! I don’t remember any of this

Me   
What do I do? 

Benny  
Wait for a response the email is sent. The damage has been done. 

Me  
Balls

Benny   
Yup 

Yoongi put his cellphone down and got to his computer. He opened Hoseok’s email and smiled. He wrote a response and saved it as a draft. 

He looked at the lyrics he’d been working on, thought about Hoseok and kept on writing.


	12. Chapter 12

Namjoon waited for the track to end and took off his headphones. 

“What do you think?”

Namjoon turned in his chair to see Jin standing by the doorframe. “I think that I need to speak with Suga.” 

“So it’s good?”

“Well good is a word that works here yes, but I would say it’s great.” 

“Good because Suga dropped this off thirty minutes ago on his way to work,” Jin walked over to Namjoon and handed him a sheet of paper. 

“Fun Boyz?” Namjoon scanned the lyrics and smiled. 

“Suga said he wrote this for Hoseok.” 

Namjoon looked up at Jin with the biggest smile on his face, “yup this is Hoseok for sure.. But this name though.” 

Jin put his hands on Namjoon’s shoulders and placed his chin on the top of his head, “I like it. I think it’s cute.” 

Namjoon tilted his head up to look at Jin. How was this man capable of looking perfect from every angle? “Were not boys anymore… it seems cheesy.” 

“Well… we would have been if we’d have all started when you did.” Jin placed a kiss on Namjoon’s forehead and walked away singing. “Ja wasseo a heungtan sonyeondan… Wasseo a hungtan soyeondan!” 

**  
Hoseok was buried in work when an email from Agust D came. The time stamp on the email said 2:00pm and Hoseok was so far up a producer’s ass he was surprised the guy didn’t taste his hair gel. 

“James you’re magic set to music. I know this,” Hoseok cooed as he tried to get the producer to calm his tits. “Listen James I promise she’ll never be late. I will personally walk her to the studio.” Hoseok looked up as Yura came in with the mail cart. 

Yura’s smile shined like a million diamonds as she set a giant stack of envelopes on his desk. She took a post-it that said in bright green letters “Not Important, but Open Me.” Then if by some magic, Yura’s smile increased in its potency as she set another pile even larger than the first on Hoseok’s desk marked, “URGENT,” in bold red letters. 

Hoseok covered the receiver and groaned as James went on another tangent about how precious his time was and blah, blah, blah. “Yes, James I know you’re time is precious. We are lucky no blessed to have you.” 

Yura walked over to Hoseok’s coffee maker and pointed. Hoseok blew her a kiss and nodded making the motion for a huge cup. Yura smiled and got to work. “James I know, I promise I’ll speak to her as well. James thank you so much for being so understanding. You are a king among men.” 

Yura giggled as she put milk and sugar in the coffee and walked it towards him. 

“Oh my god,” Hoseok ran a hand over his face, “please remind me to never work with James again. He’s amazing but he can’t possibly be worth it.” 

“He is though,” Yura passed the cup of coffee to Hoseok, “he always does a great job and is well worth the trouble.” 

Hoseok took his first sip of coffee and moaned, “Yura, you are a queen among women. No, a goddess. But Yura,” Hoseok whined, “look at all the work you brought me! Do you hate me? Did I forget your birthday or something?”

Yura giggled, “No of course not, you actually sent me so many flowers all the other secretaries within a ten mile radius died of jealousy.” 

“Did I?” Hoseok lifted an eyebrow. 

“Of course,” Yura said sweetly, “you appreciate all of my work and are about to drop to my feet despite all the packages.” Yura walked back to the mail cart and pulled out a white envelope with Kumamon all over it. Hoseok lunged for the envelope and thought about the email. 

“Nope,” Yura tucked the envelope into her skirt, “I have strict instructions to make sure that you finish your work BEFORE you open the package.” 

“Yura please,” Hoseok was at her side in a second, “please I promise if you give it to me I’ll get to work right away.” 

Yura laughed and when Hoseok tried to wrap an arm around her and get to the envelope she lifted an eyebrow at him, “are you sure you want to do that? A sexual harassment suit will require an explanation as to why you had to dig this envelope out of my skirt.” 

“Fine,” Hoseok walked back to his desk and sat down. “I thought you loved me. I thought I was your favorite.”

“And you are which is why you’re going to catch up on work today before you open the envelope.” Yura walked back to her cart and pushed it out. “Bye, bye now and you can open the email if you want.” 

Hoseok spun in his chair and after a few more minutes opened the email. 

 

Jhope,  
Am I a criminal? What kind of question is that? 

How can you ask me that? Don’t you know me at all?

Wait I see what’s happening, I get it. Your friends are telling you the reason we haven’t met is that I am on house arrest or something ridiculous like that isn’t it? I already explained why I had to miss our meeting and I am sorry for that, but to accuse me of such a thing well that’s another level right? But don’t worry, I understand. 

I am sending you a track. 

I spoke to the rest of the guys on the last song and it seems that Friday works best for everyone. I know a Friday deadline only gives you a few days to work on this project, but since you don’t have to record ahead of time I think you should be able to come up with something. Please let me work if this doesn’t work for you, I will send the address to the studio later. 

I look forward to seeing you,  
Agust D. 

 

Hoseok leaned back in his chair and spun once more. He would finally met Agust D. It was happening. Hoseok sent a quick reply and then picked up the phone, “Yura can you please connect me to Namjoon?”

“No sir.” 

“What?”

“Mr. Namjoon is out of the office today until 6:00pm. He had some meetings set up and I believe he’s heading home after. I can try to reach him in between his appointments….” 

Hoseok winced. Balls, Namjoon was probably taking the lead in the current projects. He was a bum of a partner, “Thank you Yura but there’s no need to bother him.” 

“Ok sir, anything else?”

“Yes, can you get me a lunch reservation for 4:00pm?”

“Yes sir, should I pick the place?”

“No, let’s do a restaurant near the Chicago center.” 

“Ok sir sounds good.” 

Hoseok hung up the phone and picked up his cell phone. 

Me  
Hey

Benny  
Hello…

Me  
Busy today?

Benny  
Depends

Me  
Lunch?

Benny  
Sure, you paying?

Me  
Yes… He wrote back 

Benny  
Say nothing. I know a place that’s good. Just text me what time works for you. 

Me  
I had Yura making a reservation already

Benny  
I’ll call her and get the time from her 

Benny  
See you in a bit. Get a lot of work done. 

Me  
See you soon. 

**  
“So he didn’t answer the question.” 

“Yes he did,” Hoseok put his glass down, “Yes he did.” 

“He did not,” Yoongi interrupted and shook his head. 

“Yes, yes he did. He nailed me. He knew exactly what I was after and even guessed where the question was coming from which by the way,” Hoseok ripped dinner roll in two and handed a piece to Yoongi, “is just like him to completely understand me.” 

“He did not answer the question Hobi. I hate to say it, but nope answering a question with another question is not an answer.” 

Hoseok leaned back in his chair and considered, “shit… no.” 

“Maybe he’s fat. He’s a fatty.” 

“I don’t care about that,” Hoseok picked up his fork and kept on eating. 

“Sure you don’t care he’s Notorious B.I.G big… or Fat Joe big?” 

“Of course not,” Hoseok kept on eating, “it doesn’t take away from how great he is.” 

“There has to be attraction though,” Yoongi said stubbornly. 

“Well that’s part of a relationship but not the whole, you have to have other things as well.” 

“Sure, but physical attraction is an important part isn’t it? You can be compatible but if there’s no attraction or spark then there’s nothing.” 

Hoseok considered and said a simple thank you as Yoongi poured water for both of them. “I get that though, but look I’ve been on dates with tons of handsome guys.” When Yoongi lifted an eyebrow, Hoseok laughed. “Ok well tons is a bit of a stretch, but several of the guys I dated were very attractive. Like mouth-watering attractive, but once I got to know them and they turned out to be jerks I was completely turned off.” 

“Like me?” 

Hoseok looked up at Yoongi and wasn’t able to say anything. 

“You were attracted to me,” Yoongi said in a bland voice. “I am not sure if I was mouth-watering or anything but you liked me, but I was a jerk to you and completely turned you off of me for life.” 

Hoseok set his fork down and ran a hand through his hair. He wasn’t going to touch that with a ten foot pole. “I like this place,” Hoseosk said changing the topic. “I would have never found it on my own and everyone here seems to know you.” Hoseok smiled at the waitress as she brought over another plate of food. “How often to you come here?” 

“Oh not as often as you think. They just know me because I’ve been coming here awhile,” Yoongi explained even as he looked directly into Hoseok’s eyes. 

“How long have you lived in this neighborhood?” Hoseok wanted to resist the new plate of food but couldn’t and picked out a piece of the new platter. It was delicious. 

“Hmmmm a few years now, I like it here and it’s easy to get around.” 

“Yeah that’s why I decided to live here as well. I just think it’s funny I never ran into you before,” Hoseok said without meeting Yoongi’s eyes. 

“Basketball season, I disappear during certain parts of the year.” Yoongi bent down, opened his bag and took out a jersey. “Here.” 

“Oh I love presents,” Hoseok unfolded a jersey and held it up to his chest, “Oh Derrik Rose, I like him. Thanks, how are they doing?” 

“They’re ok, still not as consistent as they could be but it is what it is. I just don’t think it’s going to happen this year and it’s a shame.” 

“Ahh well there’s always next year,” Hoseok folded up the jersey and put it in hi bag. “I hear that being Bull’s fan is being into it for the long haul.” 

“It is,” Yoongi smiled, “I’ll miss it for sure.” 

“Miss it?” Hoseok craned his neck. 

“It’s my last season as Benny the Bull. I am retiring after this season.” 

“Oh really?” Hoseok’s heart began to pound loud in his chest. 

“Yes, I think it’s time,” Yoongi waved at the waitress and she seemed to get the message and disappear to the back of the kitchen. 

“Oh what else are you moving to?”

“Well… I am actually doing something stupid,” Yoongi laughed a bit,” I am going to be unemployed for a while.” 

“Oh,” Hoseok instantly moved to concern. 

“Yeah… but what I am going to tell you next needs to be a secret. Can I trust you?”

Hoseok leaned forward, “of course. I won’t tell anyone.” 

“Well.. I took this job as a way to move here with Namjoon and Jin. I wanted to be close to them but not live with them you know. Also, I would never ever in a million years say that to Namjoon or Jin, but it’s the truth. Jin and I are really good friends but we like to keep up appearances that we annoy each other. It’s our thing.” 

“Yeah… I can see that,” Hoseok warmed at the confession. Yoongi would move across the world to follow his family and pretend like it wasn’t the case. 

“But, I never intended to work there or stay here for long.” 

“You’re leaving,” Hoseok breathed out. He could see the determination in Yoongi’s eyes. It was there a finality.

“Well.. yes within the next year if nothing pans out I’ll have to leave.” Yoongi smiled and spoke to the waitress for a bit. 

Hoseok wanted to let it go, but somehow he couldn’t shake the pit that was forming in his stomach. He waited patiently until the waitress left and reached for Yoongi’s hand over the table. “But what are you going to do? What’s your plan?”

Yoongi put a hand over the one that gripped his, “I’ll tell you but only if you promise to not offer me help.” 

Hoseok pulled his hand back. 

“If you think you can do that then I’ll be happy to tell you my plan.” 

Hoseok nodded. 

“I am going to need you to promise,” Yoongi said seriously. 

“I promise,” Hoseok said firmly. 

“I am going to try doing my music again.” 

Hoseok bit the inside of his cheek. He wanted to say he would help. He wanted to say that with his resources and connections he could make this happen for him, but didn’t. He had no right and had promised not to say anything. But Hoseosk knew, he knew the rate of failure in the industry. He knew fully well that tons of people never made it and it wasn’t because lack of talent. 

“I am sure it will be great,” Hoseok said and smiled even though it didn’t reach his eyes. 

“We’ll see,” Yoongi got back to eating, “so you’re going to finally meet him this Friday.” 

Hoseok smiled shyly and nodded. “Yeah, I am pretty nervous. He sent me the track but I don’t have much to go off of this time except the music. There’s no title, no other vocals and no other indication. It can either be a good or a bad thing right?”

“I wouldn’t think about it that way,” Yoongi cut a piece of chicken and slipped it to Hoseok’s plate. “If I were you,” Yoongi continued,” I would think of it as freedom. You have the freedom to do what you want with this piece. Creative liberty is yours and isn’t that what all artist really want?” 

“Well yes,” Hoseok cut the chicken and took a bite. 

“There’s something else that’s worrying you,” Yoongi looked at Hoseok and he did his best not to squirm in his seat. “It’s not just the track that has you worried. Out with it,” Yoongi gave Hoseok a half smile, “what is it?” 

Hoseok folded his hands on his lap, “he doesn’t know who I am.” 

“Explain?”

“Well… when I was trying to get into contact with Agust D it wasn’t working-“

“He only works with artists,” Yoongi filled in. 

“Right, and we didn’t really have an artist that fit the bill so…” 

“So you started to work on your music again and he made contact. You came up with a rap name and he doesn’t know you were the pesky talent scout that was after him.” 

“How?.... How did you know?” 

“Well, you’re resourceful so what else could you have done?”

“I know, but… how pissed do you think he’ll be?” 

“Why would he be pissed? Are you not a rapper?” 

“I…,” Hoseok hesitated, “no I am a rapper.” 

“Then? But let me ask you what’s your rap name?” 

“You’re going to think I am stupid.” 

“Rap names are what they are and even stupid ones become iconic not by the name but what the rapper produces.” 

“It’s Jhope,” Hoseok wrinkled his nose. 

“Because you want to be hope for your fans?”

“Oh my god am I that transparent?”

“No of course not, but it’s straightforward,” Yoongi said simply. “Now try this pasta because its delicious.” 

**  
Hoseok wrapped his scarf around his neck and braced himself for the cold outside. The chill of the day hit him straight in the face.

“Thanks for lunch.” 

Hoseok smiled, “of course next time you’re paying though.” 

“We can do Friday brunch,” Yoongi suggested, “as a prep for your studio session.” 

“You know what that would be great, but this time I get to pick the place.” 

“Sounds good. Bye,” Yoongi turned around and walked away. Hoseok stood there watching as Yoongi disappeared down the street his black leather jacket protecting him from the cold and a black scarf snapping in the air. 

**  
At 7:30pm Hoseok put his pen down and snapped his neck. He had been working for five hours straight and had made a decent dent in his work pile. 

“You did a great job,” Yura waltzed into Hoseok’s office holding a cup of tea. “Here you go.” 

“Yura you angel,” Hoseok reached for the mug and the warmth of the tea cup relaxed him. “Please remind me to buy you more flowers for your birthday and Secretary Day.”

“Will do,” Yura smiled, “since you did such a good job and stayed on task, here you go.” Yura handed Hoseok an envelope. “Now don’t stay up too late,” Yura said as she walked out of the office.”

Hoseok took a sip of his tea, opened the envelope and got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally a part of one shot November, I've decided. hahah ok guys so the plan is to finish this in two or three more chapters. The end is near!!! Yippie!


	13. Chapter 13

Hoseok was slowly losing his mind waiting for Friday so it goes without saying that he blames everything that happened on Agust D, a bottle of wine, and the fact that it was Thursday night. 

Perhaps it was two bottles but who was counting. But those two bottles of wine and a stupid email had landed Hoseok in the predicament he was in. 

But before Hoseok could let himself fall into the pit of despair that was currently spinning, since he was wine drunk, he needed to acknowledge how he had ended up in this predicament. It was for posterity so maybe future generations could learn from what he had done. 

It had started with a bottle of wine. 

Hoseok was so happy that he had finished the track and taken ownership of his freedom to create that he’d opened a bottle of wine he’d been saving. It was a great red that he’d picked up in Madrid after signing his first international contract. He hadn’t opened it because if success didn’t come in signing the contract. The signing was merely a symbol of the hard work that was about to begin and success came after being recognized. 

Agust D sending him a blank track with no direction, name or suggestion was that recognition. 

Half a bottle in, recognition had led into musings about failure which naturally went to thinking about Yoongi. 

He had to have been good hadn’t he? From what Hoseok understood, Yoongi was amazing and very promising, but not the kpop commercial rap of the era that Namjoon had debuted in. Hoseok had finished the first bottle considering how the industry had changed since then and it was when he opened the second that he thought about Seijin. 

One glass into bottle number two and Hoseok was in front of his computer. 

Hey Seijin,  
How is everything going?

I’ve been furiously working at a maddening pace to get a new producer on our docket. It’s going well so far, but I was hoping to ask you for a solid “you owe me” and to beg you not to ask any follow up questions. As it is, I am breaking confidence, but it’s for the greater good. I think. 

Do you have anything that Yoongi wrote? And if you do, I need you to send me a sample. 

Best,   
Hoseok

It was around glass of wine number four that Hoseok realized he was breaking a promise Yoongi might not forgive. 

 

He had PROMISED he wouldn’t help but surely musical curiosity wasn’t “helping.” Hoseok wasn’t going to pass the track along to any music executives, and he wasn’t going to sign Yoongi himself. Also the likely hood that Seijin even had anything was slim, Yoongi probably hadn’t produced much in his short musical career. So Hoseok pushed the whole email out of his mind and said hello to glass of wine number 5. 

But it was near the end of glass number 5 that the email response came to fuck shit up. 

Hoseok,  
I am also breaking confidence by giving you this. My only hope is that IF you’ve asked for this is because you know that Yoongi is amazing. 

Best,   
Seijin

P.S. I am going to be away from my office for a few days so you won’t be able to get a hold of me. Also do you know the music store around Main Street in your neighborhood? 

Hoseok downloaded the attachment because at this point why the hell not and waited. 

The track came with an image of Yoongi. The first thing Hoseok thought was that Yoongi looked like a baby. His face was fuller and his hair was long and shaggy in messy loose curls. He had bandana tied around his forehead, but his eyes. Yoongi’s eyes still looked the same: they looked sad and intense. 

Hoseok hit play and leaned back. 

The voice that filled the room was defiant, angry, but full of life. 

I don’t give a shit I don’t give a fuck   
Like I always say hundreds of times every day   
Never mind me   
I can have a taste of failure and frustration and   
Bow my head  
Were still young and immature, don’t even   
Worry about it  
Moss surely grows on stone that doesn’t roll   
If you can’t return, go through your   
Mistakes and forget them all  
Never mind   
It’s not easy to engrave it onto your chest   
If you feel like you’re going to crash then   
Accelerate more, you idiot  
Come on

The track broke off and Hoseok could hear a muffled hit against the mic of it being pushed away and someone sitting playing a piano. 

**  
Hoseok woke up the next morning with the most disgusting wine headache he’d ever had in his life and that included the time he over indulged and threw up on Namjoon’s shoes. 

His whole brain hurt. He was never going to touch wine. The hangover from wine was so much worse than any liquor he’d downed. Hoseok rolled his neck and tried not to throw up on himself and his desktop. Why the hell wasn’t he passed out on his bed or couch? Drunk Hobi had a strict no work policy, never in his adult life had he felt the urge to work after a single sip of wine, alcohol, or beer. 

Hoseok put his hands on the desk to get up and his arm accidentally hit the mouse. 

Hoseok fell back on the desk chair and covered his mouth with his hands. There on his screen was a picture of a very young Yoongi looking back at him. 

Shit, balls, and fuck. 

Hoseok re-read the email and was secretly glad drunk him didn’t misspell anything. Dunk Hobi could at least write properly there was something to be happy about. Hoseok quickly sent Seijin a follow up email asking him not to tell Yoongi or Namjoon anything and saved the audio file in his downloads under: DO NOT OPEN YOU IDIOT. 

Hoseok then jumped into the shower and started to rinse the regret and wine headache away. By the time he was done, he had almost talked himself into thinking he hadn’t really caused any harm anyway. He didn’t really remember much of the song. He hadn’t given it to anyone so it was ok right?

**  
Hoseok wasn’t avoiding Namjoon and he would fight anyone who tried to suggest such a thing. He just needed to leave the office a bit early to run errands. Hoseok picked up his bag and almost made it out the door before Yura’s slightly raised eyebrow stopped him in his tracks. 

“I am just going to pick up some stuff I need for later today.”

Yura said nothing just stood up at her desk to look at Hoseok. 

“I am just nervous about today… Tell Namjoon I won’t be in until Monday.” 

Yura crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. 

“I’ll come in on Saturday. I am running late tell him what you want. Don’t you judge me,” Hoseok yelled over his shoulder as he rushed out of the office. 

Hoseok felt better after he was outside of the office. He hadn’t done anything wrong. He wasn’t helping Yoongi. He was just curious and he didn’t even remember the song anyway. 

Hoseok was a filthy lier and had only lasted an hour in a half in the office. Oh well, Hoseok thought as he walked up the steps of the music store. It wasn’t like he was going to get much work done anyway. He was going to meet Agust D. 

Hoseok walked down the aisles and started to pick up the materials he needed. He wanted to get a notebook and music sheets. Hoseok needed to be able to sketch and make changes as they were suggested. 

“Man well I can’t say I am surprised. We’ll miss you but we’re happy for you. Why don’t you play a little something before you head out? I just tuned that one.” 

Hoseok perked up as he heard the cords of a piano being played. 

The melody gave Hoseok sparks and butterflies in his stomach. The chords were strong while the top melody notes flowed in and out and uplifting at the ends. It was a love song. Hoseok wasn’t sure how he knew it, but his stomach tightened. The song was a last attempt a last fight to win the one you loved. 

“It sounds like a love song,” someone said. “It’s sad but hopeful at the same time. 

The song kept on playing and transitioned into another part: the bridge. 

“Does it have a name,” someone asked. 

Hoseok turned the corner and wasn’t surprised to see a short crop of black hair still playing the last few chords. 

“I Need You,” Yoongi turned around to look directly into Hoseok’s eyes. He closed the piano and walked towards him. 

**  
“So you play the piano,” Hoseok asked once he’d finished his shopping and was at the cash register. 

“Sure, I play sometimes.” 

“Ahh, I see.” 

“Do you play?” 

Hoseok laughed, “no not at all. I like it though. It’s pretty.” 

“It is,” Yoongi lifted Hoseok’s bag and followed him outside. 

“Couldn’t sit still in your office?” 

“Am I that transparent?” Hoseok rubbed a hand over his face. 

“No, if I were you I’d be really excited as well.” Yoongi put on his shades and handed Hoseok his bag. “Want to get brunch then? Since today is the day.” 

“That sounds good.” 

Hoseok followed Yoongi into a coffee shop. They ordered, ate and talked about other things before the conversation turned to the big day. 

“So today is the day.” 

“It is,” Hoseok said happily. 

“How did your track go?”

“Oh I think it went well. I took your advice and wrote what I wanted and recorded what I wanted. It was scary but I ended up with something I really like." 

“And,” Yoongi asked leaning forward, “how did it go? Did you celebrate?”

Hoseok looked down at his hands, “well kind of. I had a bottle of wine.” 

Yoongi lifted his eyebrows. 

“Ok maybe two bottles,” Hoseok said nervously. 

“Ahhh well that happens sometimes,” Yoongi leaned back and smiled, “I did the same thing last night fancy that.” 

“Oh… what were you celebrating?”

“Just my last few days as Benny, Holly and I went nuts it was a real party. You should have been there." 

“Yoongi… I have to tell you something… you remember the promise you made me-“

“It’s ok.”

“What’s ok?”

“Today is your day… you’re meeting the great Agust D… Let’s not fight today ok,” Yoongi put his hand on Hoseok’s knee. “We can fight another day," Yoongi said with a smile. "You know the timing is really everything. Agust D waited until you’re primed. Until you are absolutely convinced there is no other man you could possibly love or work with to meet you."

“Yes…” 

“No one else that you can trust with your music and your talent. No one else you can open up with musically." 

“Yeah,” Hoseok pushed his cup away. 

“Sometimes I wonder,” Yoongi put his hand over Hoseok’s. 

“What?”

“Well what if I hadn’t been Benny the Bull and you hadn’t been the cutie on the horrible date.” 

“Oh my god,” Hoseok covered part of his face with is hand. 

“Yup, that’s what the guys called you…. But if you hadn’t been on a date, and we had met at this coffee shop, or at the farmers market, or at the music store.”

Hoseok could see it. He could imagine walking into the music store on a whim and hearing Yoongi play. He could imagine Yoongi looking up at him and Hoseok wouldn’t have been able to resist asking his name. 

He could also imagine seeing Yoongi across the way at a farmers market. He would be buying basil or some sort of herb and Yoongi would be picking a mango. Hoseok could imagine going back until he found a way to say hello to him. Maybe their love story would develop over heirloom tomatoes or something totally lame like that. 

Hoseok could imagine coming to the coffee shop where everyone knew Yoongi and returning until he could talk one of the waitresses into giving him information about the dark haired handsome guy. He could see IT. All of the different versions of their love story that had happy and wonderful endings. 

“Yoongi I…”

“I would have asked for your number.” 

Hoseok looked at Yoongi and rolled his eyes. 

“Well I would have asked for your number eventually,” Yoongi defended himself, “I know I am slow but I wouldn't have been able to resist your smile. Once I got your number, I wouldn’t have been able to wait a full day to call you. I would have invited out on a walk, for lunch, brunch, or anything that you would be willing to see me for,” Yoongi squeezed Hoseok’s hand. "I wouldn't have been able to spend time away from you and would have talked you in to staying with me for as long as both shall live.”

“Yoongi I-“

“And you and I would have never ended up in this situation,” Yoongi withdrew his hand. “And the only thing we’d fight about would be what music we should listen to.” 

“People who fight about that are silly," Hoseok said and tried to smile but couldn't. 

“We wouldn’t of course,” Yoongi took a sip of his coffee, “we'd never fight about something so silly......if only.” 

Hoseok picked up his bags panic building in his chest, “I have to go.” Hoseok had just turned his back when Yoongi’s voice stopped him. 

“Let me ask you, how can you forgive his guy for standing you up… and not forgive me for…,” Yoongi stood up and walked to face Hoseok, “for this tiny little thing… of beating you up in my brother’s home?” Yoongi trailed a finger down Hoseok’s face, “I wish you would.” 

Hoseok held on to his bag as if his life depended on it, “I really have to go.” 

“Good luck Hoseok,” Yoongi moved to the side and watched as Hoseok ran outside and away from him.


	14. Chapter 14

Hoseok should have gone back to work. He still had contracts on his desk and a million things to do, but since he was so close to home he found himself there. He walked into his apartment dropped his stuff and went straight into the bathroom and washed his face. 

What was wrong with him? 

He should be delighted. 

Today was in important day not just for the company but for him as an artist. He should be ecstatic, and so happy he could burst but it wasn’t happiness he felt. When washing his face didn’t clear his head, Hoseok let the cold water run over his head and hair. 

Perhaps he was so happy, Hoseok just wasn’t used to the feeling. How often did people have such an amazing musical experience, and find someone they totally got along with? Not often, Hoseok was sure of that, and somehow he’d found two. 

No that wasn’t it, Yoongi was his friend. A good friend someone who he got a long with that was all. Hoseok was just mixing things together because of his excitement and happiness. 

But the knot in his stomach that wouldn’t let him breath couldn’t be happiness right? Surely, happiness didn’t come with anxiety like this. What was the feeling that had his teeth locked together? What was the cold hand that was squeezing his heart? What was the weight that had clung to his lungs? 

It hurt. 

He hurt. 

Hoseok dried his face, hair, and did his best to shake off the anxiety. 

Hoseok walked into his room and stripped down. When he had dressed in the morning, he was confident it was the outfit he needed, but now everything about his clothes was wrong. His jacket was too bulky. His pants too uncomfortable his shirt too lose. Hoseok opened his closet and started going through his different shirts, but everything seemed either too dressed up or too dressed down. 

The reality was that Hoseok didn’t know what to wear. 

He had been Jung Hoseok, artistic director for Bantang Inc for so long he wasn’t sure how to be anyone else. How did this new person, Jhope, dress? Was he fashionable? Was he influenced by classic rap? Hoseok spotted the Adidas track suit in his closet and almost wore it but settled on a pair of jeans and shirt. 

He was just excited Hoseok decided as he walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water. 

He was nervous and excited. He was like a Chihuahua and it made perfect sense that he was shaking and really needed to pee. It was like stage freight yes that was it. Wasn’t it? Hoseok pulled his phone out and almost called Jin. 

Jin would make him feel better. 

Just thinking about calling Jin made Hoseok feel better, he could feel a calm settle over him. Jin would know exactly what to say to Hoseok. He was like the Jedi master of giving advice. He would tell Hoseok everything was going to be ok and warm his heart. Even when Hoseok had made mistakes, Jin was always supportive. 

“Feel your feelings,” he would say. 

Jin never told anyone their feelings were silly or not to worry without listening. It was only after Jin got everything out of you that he gave advice. Hoseok wanted Jin to tell him everything was going to be alright, but couldn’t bring himself to call him. Jin was right. Hoseok needed to feel all of these feelings before meeting Agust D because his life wouldn’t be the same after. 

If that was continuing to ride the feeling of magic he felt with him or if after some time together that excitement died. Hoseok needed to be ready. 

He could call Namjoon. 

Namjoon was his closest friend. He could be honest with Namjoon and he would understand him. Namjoon and he always seemed to be able to speak on a level plane which was essential to their dynamic and one of the reasons they had been so successful. Namjoon would help him evaluate what was happening and serve as a filter to figure out why his heart and mind seemed so conflicted. Hoseok pulled out his phone and almost dialed, but he realized talking to Namjoon about his brother might not be the best idea. Although, Namjoon would listen and understand perhaps telling him that Hoseok had been thinking about Yoongi’s lips more often than should be normal wouldn’t go well. He cared for his friend and traumatizing him wouldn’t be nice. 

He could call the ‘kids’ as Yoongi had dubbed them. Jimin would be sweet and listen. He would worry about Hoseok and be sympathetic. Taehyung would listen carefully then probably do his best to make Hoseok smile. That kid was a strange one for sure, but like the others had a heart of gold. Jungkook would be quiet and observe him. He would worry more about Hoseok than the situation. Hoseok could hang out with them and lose himself in their happiness, but it wasn’t what he wanted or needed. 

“I want Yoongi,” Hoseok said out loud. His mind was thinking it and maybe if he said it he could feel better. 

He trusted Yoongi.

Yoongi with his sour face and grumpy man vibes was the only thing Hoseok needed. 

Yoongi with his squinty eyes when Hoseok did something strange.  
Yoongi with his adorable gummy smile that made everything better.  
Yoongi with his raspy and expressive voice that didn’t seem to match his relaxed and laid back exterior. 

Hoseok needed Yoongi and instead of calling him he drank the last of his water and walked back to his room to change. 

Still thinking about Yoongi, Hoseok smiled at the Adidas track suit and decided to wear it for good luck got his things ready and walked out the door. 

**  
“So what are you going to do when he punches you for being an ass,” PD Bang handed Yoongi an orange Adidas track jacket. 

“He won’t punch me… at least I don’t think he will punch me.” Yoongi put the jacket on and looked in the mirror. He looked like an idiot. Hip hop was dead and on the death certificate it would say: death by orange track suit. 

“Are you sure?” PD Bang crossed his arms over his chest and observed Yoongi. “I’ve heard him rap. He sounds like he could kick your ass into next week and walk away happy.”

“He’s kind and loving,” Yoongi zipped up the jacket. Yup, hip hop was dead. If Yoongi wasn’t sure he was in love before this was a clear sign it was true, because he would never willingly look like a walking orange creamsicle. 

“He’ll punch you when he realizes you’ve worked him into a corner,” Bang said as he came to stand behind Yoongi. “Not everyone appreciates being maneuvered Yoongi.” 

“Then I’ll turn the other cheek and take it,” Yoongi said hoping he was right. He hadn’t had a choice but to lie. Yoongi had fully intended to tell Hoseok who he was that night at the café. He was going to pick up the red rose and introduce himself, but Hoseok had shot him such a look of utter dislike all the words Yoongi had prepared froze in his throat. He hated him at that time. Yoongi could have said he was Jay Z or Tupac and Hoseok would have shut down and not worked with him. Yoongi took a gamble and hoped that now in the final hour he wouldn’t lose everything. 

“Are you sure about this?”

“No,” Yoongi said honestly, “but I promised Namjoon I wouldn’t drag this on and I won’t. I just wanted him to get to know me and he has. Now he’ll see all of me and that’s all I have to show.”

“You know you could have avoided this by just dating him in the first place,” PD Bang shook his head. “So he sent you a strange amount of gifts and went all out. Some people are like that you know.” 

“I spook easy and I am a jerk,” Yoongi turned to pick up his bag, “naturally things can’t be that easy for me. Imagine if I had said yes and we’d have instantly fallen in love? What would we tell our kids? I already have the epic love story of Namjin to compete with.” 

“That is very true,” PD Bang nodded, “tale as old as time: the terrible humored Beauty and the klutzy Genius. Classic. Hey,” PD Bang put his hands on Yoongi’s shoulders before he could walk out, “if you hadn’t don’t his he’d have never started doing music again. Even if things don’t go as you have planned or hope for you have that.” 

“No,” Yoongi smiled, “he would have started with his music eventually. It was in him that need and drive. His heart hadn’t moved on from his dream. None of them had,” Yoongi pulled out a CD with a picture of Namjoon, Jin, Jungkook, Hoseok, Jin, and Taehyung sitting around a dinner table.

PD Bang took the CD the only one missing was Yoongi. He flipped the CD over and smiled when he saw the group name: BTS. “Have you? Moved on from the dream?”

Yoongi flashed PD Bang a gummy smile, “I am wearing an orange track suit what do you think?” 

PD Bang put the CD in the player and watched as Yoongi walked down to meet his destiny as Rise of Bangtang filled his office. 

**  
Hoseok checked the address again and walked into the lobby of the building just to be greeted by Yura’s smiling face. 

“Hi Mr. Hoseok.” 

“Yura do you work in every office in Chicago? What are you doing here?”

“I am working naturally and I keep Chicago tightly controlled. I thought you knew this,” Yura moved forward and handed Hoseok a page, “here is the song you guys will be working on.” 

“Boyz with Fun?” Hoseok looked at the title confused. So far all of the work they had done was hard hitting hip hop. These upbeat lyrics were a huge departure of the aesthetic Hoseok associated with Agust D. 

“Yes,” Yura pulled Hoseok forward. “The rest of the group is here and have already started their recording. Don’t worry you’re not late,” Yura said as she watched Hoseok check his watch. “There are six of them and only two recording booths so they started a little early. Mr. Namjoon is already in there waiting for you and I believe Mr. Agust D and Mr. V are recording now. 

Yura turned Hoseok towards a hallway and pushed him through. “Good luck Mr. Hobi. Fighting.” 

Hoseok adjusted the strap of his bag and walked down the hall to the door of the recording studio room. He opened the door and the small room was filled with movement and energy. 

Jin was sitting next to Jungkook looking over a musical score. They both had pens in their hands and were gesturing as they spoke marking different parts down. 

Namjoon was sitting in front of the control adjusting settings and staring at the monitor. From his position, Hoseok could see Taehyung inside of the right recording booth as he sang. After a few moments, Taehyung gave Namjoon an ok sign and walked out. 

“Oh Hoseok hyung you’re here,” Jimin said with a smile, “wish me luck,” then turned and walked into the recording booth Taehyung had just exited. 

“Alright Jimin lets go through this like we practiced,” Namjoon flashed two dimples at Hoseok and waved him in. 

Hoseok let Taehyung lead him to the couch and heard the playback which included the sample verse he had recorded earlier in the week. 

Fun, fun the engine is on  
Fun, fun the speed is fast  
Look at me, I am going crazy today, don’t stop me  
Leave, leave, if you don’t want, just go home. 

Hoseok watched as Jimin closed his eyes and started to sing into the mic. 

The moment the music flows  
I think I’ll go crazy (hey)  
You’re gonna be shaken by my body  
Right now, this moment. 

Hoseok looked around and his brain was simply refusing to put things together. 

“Alright Jimin one more time and remember to make every end of those verses smooth ok,” Namjoon spoke to Jimin and he nodded. 

The sound of Jimin’s voice filled the room with the same sweet pure tenor with countertenor he had heard in the Autumn Leaves track. Even though the style of the song was completely different, the tone was still phenomenal and Jimin moved from chest to falsetto easily. The riffs and runs that Jimin recorded to be scattered through the song were genius. 

After a few moments, Jimin walked out smiled and took a seat next to Hoseok. “This is fun Hyung…,” Jimin picked up his sheet and flipped to another page and started talking about the next section with Taehyung. 

Jin finished his conversation with Jungkook and walked over to Hoseok holding a hand out to him. 

“Jin what is…” 

Jin smiled and wrapped an arm around Hoseok, “it’s ok… it’s just us. It’s a project that we’re all going to do our best at.”

“Alright are you ready,” Namjoon pressed the intercom. 

“Ready.” 

Hoseok felt Jin squeeze his shoulders and let him stand on his own. “No,” Hoseok whispered as he looked around the room. It couldn’t be: that voice. The playback started again

We’re here, the fun boys, here, here, the fun boys  
We’re here, the fun boys. 

 

The fun boys go until the dawn moon sets, 

Hoseok knew who it was instantly.

this is so fun, all fakeness has gone home

He recognized every raspy rough breath of the voice that had haunted him since he’d heard it. 

So even if you’re tone-deaf or rhythm-deaf, 

The delivery was clear with a lot of strength and emotion. That voice had rapped about sadness and heartbreak with such honesty, Hoseok had felt the pain as well. The voice had also been defiant refusing to give up on its dream or its future, and Hoseok had believed him. But this energy was different, it was fun and happy. 

Hoseok let his feet take him forward until he stood next to Namjoon. He took a deep breath and peered into the left recording room, but Hoseok already knew what he would see. 

it doesn’t matter, throw your timidness away

There dressed in a matching orange Adidas track suit was Yoongi. 

Hoseok had seen Yoongi smile plenty of times. They’d been out shopping and had joked around, but Yoongi always seemed an arm’s length away. It was like his first instinct wasn’t to smile, but frown. Something about that had always tugged at his heart and made him a sucker for Min Yoongi’s sad eyes. 

But this Yoongi was different. 

Yoongi’s eyes sparkled as he rapped. He smiled into the mic as he said every word. He moved his hands and gestured wildly so full of enthusiasm and energy that Hoseok could scarcely believe his eyes. Who was this vibrant, energetic, and enchanting man? 

We’re having fun, fun fun fun, come gather here, I see your shoulder dance

Hoseok could almost believe what he was seeing was true until Yoongi’s shoulder wiggle. Now, Hoseok was positive this couldn’t be real. Min Yoongi did not wiggle his shoulders in such a cute and adorable way. Hoseok tilted his head back and forth staring at Yoongi more confused than he’d ever been because there was no way the man he’d been dreaming about, Agust D, and the other man that had become his best friend, Yoongi, were the same person. 

Hoseok stood there frozen with only the ability to blink as Namjoon gave instructions and Yoongi re-recorded certain parts. 

When the music stopped, Hoseok heard himself say, “but how… I don’t.” Hoseok crumbled the page Yura had handed him in his hand. 

Namjoon put a hand on his shoulder blocking his view to Yoongi. “He wrote it for you,” Namjoon whispered as he took the crumbled piece of paper from Hoseok’s hands, smoothed it out, and handed the sheet back to him. 

Jin smiled at Hoseok and quietly had Jungkook, Taehyung, and Jimin leave the recording room. Namjoon held the door open for Jin and then turned to Hoseok once more, “I know he’s my brother but if you punch him we’ll all pretend we didn’t see anything.” With a flash of dimples, Namjoon closed the door. 

Hoseok waited and a few seconds later Yoongi walked out of the recording room. 

Yoongi walked towards Hoseok with a gummy smile on his lips, “Hello Jhope.” Yoongi stopped in front of Hoseok and reached out and held his hand. “PD Bang is almost certain you’ll punch me in the face, and I think the guys bet fifty bucks on the outcome.”

“Each?” Hoseok heard himself say as he laughed and tears fell down his cheeks.

“Probably, we have crazy friends after all,” Yoongi tilted his head. “You can punch me if you want. I lied to you.” 

“I lied too.” 

“So we won’t punch each other then,” Yoongi squeezed Hoseok’s hand, “Are you disappointed it’s just me?” 

“I wanted it to be you Yoongi,” Hoseok moved closer and Yoongi ran a hand down his cheek. “I wanted it to be you so badly.” 

Yoongi gathered Hoseok close and laid his forehead on his. “I needed it to be you. You’re my angel my hope.” 

“Oh god just kiss me and shut up before I puke on your shoes or the guys pass out from all the cheese.” 

Yoongi smiled once more and did just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG who is super excited for the Mic Drop Remix? I am and guys I don't think I'll survive. V is my favorite so keep me in your thoughts. hahahaha. I hope you guys have enjoyed this fic.


	15. Chapter 15

Holly sat patiently inside of her carry on. The preparations were starting and she was doing her absolute best to be the BEST good girl ever. She had never seen her Yoongi this nervous and one of them need to keep it together. 

 

One month earlier 

Holly sat in the middle of the living room vibrating with excitement. She wasn’t quite sure what was happening, but Yoongi was pacing around the living room occasionally telling her to sit and reminding her to be a good girl. But wasn’t she always a good girl? Her Yoongi was being weird so Holly just watched him as he picked up and set things down pretending to arrange them only to leave them in the same place. He had also changed his shirt several times and sprayed too much cologne but Holly decided not to say anything about it. 

When the doorbell rang, Holly barked as she usually did even though her Yoongi didn’t like it, but it was her thing. 

Her Yoongi had tried to get her out of the habit of baking but how would he know someone was at the door? It was her job, her duty even, to let her Yoongi know when someone was entering their territory. If it wasn’t her primary job to protect their territory then why did she spend all of that time peeing around the neighborhood? Her Yoongi was so silly sometimes. 

“Ok Holly,” Yoongi crouched down and adjusted Holly’s collar, “be a good girl ok. No peeing because you’re excited or barking.” 

Holly sat still but her butt vibrated off of the floor. Maybe Holly was getting the giant stuffed animal she almost peed on at the store before her Yoongi pulled her away. She had kind of gotten in trouble but she was so cute no one really said anything. Or maybe her Yoongi was going to give in and let her just eat treats? Or he was going to stop brushing her teeth that was not fun! 

Holly heard her Yoongi talk to someone. His voice was elevating like it did when he was happy. It was high but not as high as when he was with her. A few minutes later, her Yoongi walked in with a man by his side. He had a long face but a bright smile on his face. Holly liked him instantly. Now if she could only get a nice whiff of him she could confirm her suspicion. 

“Holly this is Hobi say hi.” 

Holly watched as the man dropped to his knees in front of her squealing with delight, as he should. Holly was glorious and everyone always said so. Holly stood straight and lifted her paw to greet the man. 

“Oh my god Yoongi! She is so cute! Hello you precious creature you.”

Yoongi instantly approved of the man when he broke into a rant of compliments. Holly looked at her Yoongi and when he nodded his approval she flipped over and went belly up. 

The evening was lovely especially since Hobi (that’s what her Yoongi called him) fed Holly scraps under the table. He was caring, attentive, and smelled amazing. 

 

As Holly got to know Hobi she understood why her Yoongi liked him so much which was why she was being good. Holly almost whimpered when she got the first smell of the room. She was at the groomers: damn it. Her Yoongi only brought her to the groomers when something important was happening. 

So when Yoongi pulled out of her carry on and he had a look on his face like he was the happiest man on earth, she did what any good companion would do and didn’t bite the groomer. Sure she bared her teeth at him when her Yoongi turned his back, but it was just to see if the groomer was paying attention. The guy totally freaked out so it was better that someone else was going to groom her. She wouldn’t want someone who didn’t have a backbone to bathe her. 

If her Yoongi had brought her it was important and she needed to look her best. Bring it on anal hair clippers, bring it on. 

 

Holly waited patiently for her Yoongi to return. When she spotted him, instead of acting like those other dogs barking and running around, she waited patiently. There wasn’t a single hair out of place and she needed to show off to the max. 

“Holly,” Yoongi dropped to his knees. “You look so beautiful. I can’t even!” 

Holly circled around showing off every inch of her polished coat. “He’s going to love you,” her Yoongi whispered as he picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the groomers. 

**  
Hoseok sat court side at the last Chicago Bull’s game where Yoongi would be Benny the Bull. 

After several discussions between himself and Namjoon, Namjoon and Jin, Taehyung, Jimin and Jungkook, all of them together, and Hoseok and Yoongi they decided to go back to Korea. It was where their musical journeys began and where they would restart. The sample album had been well received and they needed to prepare for a full debut as a group. It would be hard work and they might fail, but they had to try together. Even if luck decided that it wasn’t on their side, it was fate for them to be together and make music. Even in the short time they had started working, they had enough material for several albums. 

Hoseok looked around the arena and thought of the first time he met Yoongi. He shuddered at the thought the date had been bad but not super awful, until the kiss cam moment. Hoseok tried to fight off a blush. It was so embarrassing to see himself in that situation. 

A week earlier

“Hyung you were so adorable,” Jimin smiled as he passed Jungkook the basket of bread. 

“I spotted him because as soon as half time started his date pulled out his cell phone,” Jungkook took a huge bite out of the bread roll, “and hyung gave him an epic eye roll.” 

“I did not,” Hoseok continued to grill meat as the conversations went on around him. Namjoon and Yoongi had their heads together probably talking about a new project of some sort. Jin was just sitting back and enjoying the view. Hoseok had known Jin for a long time and he just looked like he’d known this would happen all along. Jin didn’t seem surprised with anything or the fact that the mini album they had shopped around was getting a good response. 

“Hyung you absolutely did. If the guy had any sense he would have known you were seconds away from killing him,” Taehyung said as he stuffed a mushroom into his mouth. 

“I would not have. I had every plan to leave.” 

“Sure hyung we believe you,” Jimin said in a condescending voice like he was talking to a child. 

Hoseok pouted he would have left. Maybe. Perhaps. Who was he kidding he wouldn’t have left. He would have just waited for the date to end then blocked the guy on everything. 

“Hyung did you see the video on line?”

“Wait what?” 

A few minutes later, Hoseok sat surrounded by the kids holding Jungkook’s phone in his hands watching the video of the kiss cam. 

“Hyung, hyung read the comments,” Taehyung reached over Hoseok’s shoulder and scrolled down. 

Lightofmylife wrote  
This made my night  
Pay attention to your loved ones, or someone else will… In this case, the mascot. 

10th String Fan wrote  
Funny but very fake.. the guy was wearing Celtics colors… the guy and girl were an obvious plant.  
Clever though..

Live and Stuff wrote  
I think this one is staged, done very well.. and funny… better than the one where the girl turns to kiss a “stranger” 

“Wait people thought it was staged,” Hoseok looked up and Taehyung, Jungkook, and Jimin all nodded. “But it wasn’t.” 

“Oh hyung we know,” Jungkook winked and smiled. 

“People went nuts,” Jimin waved his hands, “we got tons of calls to confirm the staging and trying to find out more about you hyung. We of course didn’t release any information.” 

“Imagine if people knew you were dating Benny the Bull now? Tale as old as time,” Taehyung sighed. 

“Alright that’s enough you’re embarrassing him,” Yoongi pipped in. 

Thankfully the conversation shifted to another topic but Hoseok was mortified. 

First, it wasn’t just one video/rendition of the kiss cam. The video had been reposted several times. 

Second, Hoseok was shocked to find out that people thought it was fake. Hoseok had gone home and watched several version of the video and his face of surprise when the kiss cam turned towards them was not fake. He had actually been so surprised he had forgotten that the date had been crap so far and would have kissed the guy. 

But Hoseok was by far more embaressed that he had ended up dating Benny the Bull. While their love story would stand the test of time, it was a little weird. 

Hoseok looked around and then smiled at Namjoon who was sitting next to him. It was a shame the other guys couldn’t take the time off and watch the game together. Jin had some work thing to do and Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook were all working. While Hoseok had been super embarrassed last time he had been at the United Center, he was glad to return to support Yoongi. 

Hoseok knew, even if Yoongi refused to admit it, that he was sad to leave his job. He had developed his version of the bratty and fun Benny the Bull and it had to be hard to let that go. Hoseok watched as Yoongi moved through the crowd keeping everyone’s spirit up. He was amazing; although, Hoseok could tell there was something off about him. 

When the halftime show began, Hoseok was surprised to see Benny at his side pulling him up to dance. The Contours, Do You love me, was playing and Hoseok shimmied by the sidelines with Benny the Bull. 

But Yoongi apparently had other plans because he pulled Hoseok towards the center of the court. Hoseok laughed and did his best to play along. When Benny pointed at the court several times, Hoseok shook his head and shrug his shoulders, he had no idea what was happening. Then Benny turned him around and combed his hair back. “Yoongi what are you doing?” Hoseok whispered but he didn’t give him a response and instead turned him around to face the court. 

There down a line of Luvables Cheerleaders was Yoongi with Holly standing by his side. Jin, Namjoon, Taehyung, Jimin and Jungkook were all in a line standing behind them. 

On cue, Holly and Yoongi moved forward and Hoseok had to bite his fist to hold back the tears. 

Beautiful Holly walked like she was meant to be in the spotlight but Hoseok could only see Yoongi. 

His Yoongi that worked so hard.  
His Yoongi who had so much talent and drive that he could move mountains.  
His Yoongi who had made all of his dreams come true and some that Hoseok had yet to imagine.  
His Yoongi that was grumpy and preferred to be sleeping above everything else, but Hoseok loved him because he was his. 

Yoongi smiled dropped to one knee and lifted Holly to him. Holly had a yellow ring pop tied to her. 

“Jung Hoseok will you take this ring, this dog and me?”

Hoseok nodded and took Holly. 

A few seconds later, Hoseok was wrapped in Yoongi’s arms their foreheads pressed together. 

“Will you take all of us?”

Hoseok was still holding Holly and wrapped in Yoongi’s arms when Namjoon, Jin, Jungkook, Jimin, and Taehyung circled them. 

Hoseok nodded and they ended up in a circle the seven of them wrapped together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What there was a secret chapter 15? Also... congrats to Suga on his award. he's the most cuddly muffin ever. Also here is the inspiration video for the proposal. https://youtu.be/sHTrqefX8IA   
> Yellow ringpop and all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone so I am a huge Chicago Bulls fan. There's this wonderful KissCam where this Celtics fan is on a date with his girlfriend. When the cam turns their way the guy is busy on his phone and ignores his girlfriend. The KissCam goes to them 3x and the guy still ignores his girlfriend. Eventually Benny the Bull steps in and just makes things iconic by pouring a drink over the guy's head and running off with the guy's girlfriend. I blame Impalafortrenchcoats.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=51T3BX4-e60  
> but here is the video if anyone is interested.


End file.
